Night of Knights
by PlutiePloo
Summary: Welcome to the new world of Gamindustri. What happened you ask? Please allow me to explain... This story was mostly written on PlayStation Vita, there are typos. Theme: Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce
1. Episode 1 Unite: Ruin

20XX...

The CPUs of Gamindustri have fallen to a mysterious power...

That was 20 years ago...

Without the leadership of the CPUs the world fell to a midevil state, but the people haven't forgotten of their dear CPUs, they tell tales of an ancient world decades ahead in technology, and another tale, that four knights from that old world would one day return to the world, and free the CPUs...

And of me you ask?

Never mind me, i am but a humble tome, I lost my importance for now, please listen to me tell you what is currently happening, of this old tales fulfillment.

* * *

Citizen: So, how was it?

Man: What do you think? Hell as always.

Citizen: Please, you are brave enough to leave to other towns.

Man: Its dangerous.

**Two people chatted in a tavern.**

Citizen: Exactly! Free round of drinks for you!

**The door bursts open and four people in cloaks walk in.**

?: Like he deserves that. compared to us he probably hasn't been twenty neps outside town.

Man: Oh yeah? Well i'm a normal person who's alone! Four people!? And you're a trained knight!

?: Whatever! Okay.

?2: Chill out, its not worth it.

?: Right. I'm sorry sir, its been a rough day, watching your friends almost die is stressful. Hey barkeep! Round of drinks!

Citizen: Very good.

Man: Right, I'm sorry. So, who are you?

?: I am called Noble.

**Noble, a stranger, wearing a cloak, even though the cloak covered most of this person you could still see gleaming of armor in the openings, a longsword on their back.**

Noble: This is ranger.

**Ranger a nonchalant look in the way they were sitting looking at the bar, wearing the same clothes as Noble, with a strap around their body, tied to a bow and quiver hanging on their back.**

Noble: These two are new, the mercenaries.

**The mercenaries, while wearing the same clothes as the rest, they were shorter, and almost mirror images of eachother, on each of their backs were maces.**

Man: Well met Noble, Ranger, and mercenaries.

Noble: Anyway, we should probably head out, we got work to do, lets go guys.

**Noble said slamming a mug on the bar.**

Noble: Be back tomorrow barkeep.

**Noble dropped coins on the counter and left with their friends.**

Man: Strange bunch.

Citizen: Yup, they come here every night and come back the next day, strange bunch indeed.

* * *

Yes. I could agree, couldn't you? That is a strange bunch, they clearly are heroes though, although... They aren't acting normal...

Oh! Sorry, please disregard my ponderings, let us keep watching.


	2. Episode 1 Unite: Brave

Noble: geez, i cant wait unil we get to a safer area.

Ranger: Perhaps pokke?

Merc 1: Yeah, its where we grew up, because its surrounded with wilfdlife areas and mountains, its quite calm.

Noble: Good idea, lets head north.

* * *

So... they move towards Pokke in the land of white heart...

Sorry, i ponder to much, and i apoligize, but, does this tale interest you?

Let us watch more, something is happening.

* * *

Noble: is that normal?

Ranger: Uh, no...

Mec 2: Run!

**A large wolf started attacking them.**

Ranger: Its a fenrir!

Noble: Not a problem!

**Noble turned and ran past the fenrir hopped on its tailed, climbed to its head and stabbed, killing it.**

Noble: You all need to be more brave.

Ranger: Show-off

**Noble shrugs as the grabbed a piece of their cloak and wiped the blood off their sword.**

Noble: Then off to Pokke!

* * *

Oh, Noble, I used to know you, you were so different, but, things change when you forget no?

Sorry, perhaps i'll tell you a story after this unfolds...

* * *

**Hours later.**

Merc 1: There it is.

Merc 2: Pokke.

Ranger: Look we might be able to find work with the chief.

**An old lady was sitting by a fire at the far end of the village.**

Ranger: Excuse me, miss?

?: Who are you calling miss? Nya.

Noble: Huh?

**It wasnt the old lady who spoke it was the cat standing on the small log next to the old lady, the cat wore a sweater.**

?: My name is Neckot, and you are knights, nya?

Merc 1: Neckot!

Merc 2: Hello.

Neckot: Ah! You two, I see you lived to my expectation, you're knights now! I'm proud of you.

Merc 2: Thank you so much!

Neckot: However. The village needs help. The Blangonga is back, you know the one.

Merc 1: Yeah, we know it, do you remember? Right before sis disappeared?

Merc 2: How could I forget.

Noble: Umm, info please?

Neckot: The Blangonga leads the pack of Blangos that lives on the mountain north from here, we're not sure, but it likely killed these two's sister, her name wa-

Noble: Thats getting info we dont need, you guys wanna head out?

Ranger: We should rest first.

Noble: Fine, lets get some rest.

* * *

You obviously are starting to figure it out, after all you know the old world almost as well as i do.

Do you want me to tell you? No... Alright, after all surprises are best left unsaid.


	3. Episode 1 Unite: Recovery

Ah. You are back, good i was beginning to think you were going to miss something.

But, you're fine, thy just arrived at the mountain.

...Actually you did miss one thing, they described the Blangos, basically pure white primates.

Short version, but that should be fine. They're there, watching time.

* * *

Merc 1: I remember this place, do you remember playing with sis, and sometimes... Huh, i cant remember her name...

Merc 2: She was uhh, i cant either, but do you remember, ugh, I cant believe it, its been so long I can barely remember uh, Mi... Uhh...

Noble: I kinda remember this place too... Granted i trained on some Popos here, but... There was something else... Two girls I used to hang out with, but just like you, its been to long.

Ranger: Sorry you can rack your brain later, look! Blangos!

Merc 1: Sorry, lets go!

**Of course the Blangos didn't last long, they went past the grassy area and into ice caves**

Noble: Look!

**They saw a cloaked figure pulling a large purple blade out of a Blangos skull and saw the cave floor scattered with dead Blangos.**

?: Huh? Damn!

**The figure ran through the cave and went around a corner, the knights chased but found only a cave wall.**

Noble: Who was that?

Ranger: Come on Noble, not worth our time, we have a monkey to kill.

**They climbed through the caves and came into an opening area, only to be described as, a peak, snowing like the dickens.**

Noble: Over there.

**The Blangonga was walking through the area with three Blangos following at its heels. It was roughly two to three times the size of a Blango with massive fangs and whiskers.**

Merc 2: Do you think we can do it?

Ranger: Dont think too much.

**Ranger rolled out of hiding and started running through the area.**

Ranger: Just do it!

**Ranger shot an arrow in the Blangongas heel from behind.**

Ranger: Come on!

**Three other arrows went into its other legs knocking it down.**

Noble: Go! You two, get the Blangos!

Merc 1: Right!

**Noble ran out and pulled out their sword and jumped at it with their sword slashing its face.**

Noble: Yup, just like a monster of your size.

**The Blangonga stood up looking Noble in the face.**

Noble: A direct, wound up swing to the face, and not even a scratch.

**The Blangonga roared and Noble sidestepped as it sung its arm at them.**

Ranger: Noble! This is no time for that

Noble: But i'm near its face.

**Noble cut its face and whiskers flew in every direction, at the same time, the Blangonga started running and something shiny seemed to fall off of it.**

Merc 1: Whats that?

Merc 2: Its pretty.

**The first mercenary bent down, and had to brush away snow that had already accumulated and picked it up.**

Merc 1: Huh, its small.

**They held it into the lighting reflecting off snow barely able to make it out.**

* * *

Wait! They didn't! That's impossible!

I'm... Sorry i freaked out, they have found an ancient relic, you'll learn its importance.

* * *

Merc 1: Its beautiful. Even in this limited visibility I can't make out the smaller details but, i can see a purple diamond shape, and something white glowing in the middle. It kinda looks like a circle.

**They put it away, and energy rippled through the area. causing strange power to radiate through the air, as the Mercenary moved their hand they could see sparks going along their hand.**

Merc 1: What? I cant believe it, could this have to do with our sister?

Noble: Not possible, as you told us, she was just a normal person, not some kind of god. Thats the only thing that can make this kind of energy.

Ranger:Lets get this Blangonga.

**The went to the mountain peak and looked around a corner and saw the same cloaked figure as before over the Blangongas dead body.**

?: Perfect, thats enough power, those fools wont even see me coming, now for a quick bribe.

**They disappeared.**

Noble: Who was that?

Ranger: I dont know, lets get our items and get out

Merc 1: And find out what this is.

**They pulled the relic out.**

* * *

They have brought it about, they have begun the process, to chang the world, an remember themselves.

Ah, okay, come back tomorrow they are resting, i might even come get you.

Of course I'm joking, after all, we're both stuck here...

I wonder where we are, anyway...


	4. Episode 1 Unite: Classify

Ah good, you stopped staring off into space, I suppose that means you're back.

Its already morning, lets see them find out the story about the C-

Relic.

* * *

Merc 1: Neckot!

Neckot: You have returned with news?

Noble: Yes, we killed it, and we found something.

Merc 1: Do you know what this is?

**They pulled out the item.**

Neckot: Where did you get that!?

Merc 2: The Blangonga had it.

Neckot: Give it to me.

**They handed it to Neckot.**

Merc 1: What is it?

Neckot: I'm sorry, I won't be telling you that.

Merc 2: Why?

Neckot: Its too risky, this relic is much to important, to let people here about, i'm sorry, i cant tell you.

Ranger: Hold on, what happened to you?

Neckot: Whatever do you mean?

Ranger: Suddenly you're acting nicer, and your fur is kind of blue now, what's up with that relic?

Neckot: As i thought, Mercenaries.

Merc 1: Yes?

Neckot: Come with me, you can tell your friends later.

* * *

Merc 2: What is it?

Neckot: As you know, i was your caretaker.

Merc 1: Absolutely, your tough-love made us who we are.

Neckot: Thats because I was sealed like that to raise you without both of us.

Merc 2: Who? Sis?

Neckot: Yes, she was the blunt catalyst, I was the nice one, even my name has changed now, alas, i cant tell you the truth no matter how much i want to now.

Merc 1: Youre saying...

**Neckot pulled out the relic.**

Neckot: Use them when you need, they are yours.

Merc 1: But there's only one.

Neckot: Is there?

**Neckot took a small rainbow crystal and put it over the relic splitting it in two.**

Merc 2: Thank you Neckot.

Neckot: Just, stay safe, I have a new quest for you...

* * *

Noble: A Tigrex huh?

Ranger: Lets get out there!


	5. Episode 1 Unite: Rage

Noble: There!

* * *

Ah, hello you're back once again.

As you can see they have located the Tigrex, fearsome creatures, with orange and blue stripes along a wyvern-like body, crawl on all fours, hands attached to their wings, truly astounding how they look so calm when they spew rage when engaged.

But thats not our problem hehe. Its theirs.

* * *

Ranger: I'll get its attention, I'll meet you down in the cave entrance.

Merc 1: Right.

Noble: Lets go! Ranger, do your thing!

Ranger: Right!

**Ranger ran from hiding and went to a small rise above the tigrex.**

Ranger: Alright buddy, lets see how you like this!

**Ranger pulled a small bottle out of their belt and dipped an arrow in it, and quickly fired their arrow into the tigrexes back, the Tigrex froze in place, paralyzed.**

Ranger: Yes!

**Ranger jumped off the rise and grabbed the Tigrexes back, The paralyze wore off, and the Tigrex spun as Ranger stabbed a poison tipped knife in its back and jumped off.**

Ranger: You like that!?

**The Tigrex turned and started to run at Ranger.**

Ranger: Three...

**The Tigrex started to snap it mouth open and closed.**

Ranger: Two...

**The Tigrex was very close.**

Ranger: One!

**The tigrex skidded to a stop as Ranger dropped off a cliff, it peaked over the ledge and saw Ranger running down pillars of ice, and it started to chase them.**

Ranger: Come on!

**The Tigrex chased Ranger down the mountain until both had gone into an ice cave.**

Ranger: Three...

**The Tigrex slipped and slid across the ice but stayed true to its target****.**

Ranger: Two...

**The Tigrex started breathing in deeply.**

Ranger: One...

**Ranger stopped running and turned to the Tigrex, which skidded to a stop and took one last breathe before an ear-peircing roar, when...**

Ranger: Now!

**The Tigrex fell to the ground and started snoring.**

Ranger: I knew the sleep-knife would work.

Noble: Good job Ranger!

Ranger: Prep the bombs, we got two minutes!

Noble: Right!

Ranger: Are the Mercenaries where we need them?

Noble: Yeah.

**Noble set two big barrels next to the tigrexes head, backed up and threw a small rock at the barrels, causing a massive explosion knocking the Tigrex back.**

Ranger: Go!

Noble: Right!

**They looked back as they ran and heard a massive roar, and the Tigrex sped at them with unrivaled speed, with veins below its eyes and claws glowing.**

Noble: I hope we can run for long enough!

Ranger: We're fine!

**Ranger turned and shot an arrow at the Tigrex, which stuck in its arm.**

Noble: That did nothing!

Ranger: Wait for it...

**A small amount of green slime released from the arrow and started darkening towards a red color.**

Noble: How did you get that arrow.

Ranger: They can be bought but they're expensive. And...

**The slime exploded knocking over the Tigrex.**

Ranger: Boom goes the dynamite.

Merc 1: Guys, stop the trap is set! You just passed it.

**Noble and ranger stopped moving and the tigrex cought up only about 30 feet away.**

Noble: Alright get ready...

**Only about ten feet away the ground beneath the Tigrex fell and it was trapped by a net.**

Noble: Get it!

**The mercenarys ran towards the tigrex and started attacking it with Noble while ranger shot dozens of arrows from afar, until the tigrex broke out of the net.**

Ranger: get to the curve up ahead!

**The Tigrex chased themuntil the cave suddenly curved it rammed into the wall with its teeth stuck, the knights went through a hole into an open area, where they saw two people fighting, on of them was the cloaked figure with the purple blade.**

Merc 2: Who are they?

Noble: I dont know, bu-

**the ice wall on one side of the area shattered as the Tigrex jumped through it and charged at the two people, while the cloaked one was swinging they got knocked bac and their blade ripped the tigrexes arm leaving a glowing wound and the figure disappeared, the other person, who seemed to be a glowing blue teenager jumped at where the cloaked figure had been, and disappeared.**

Ranger:... That was weird.

Noble: Oh well.

**Noble ran at the tigrex andslid along thewound to behind it and chopped its tail off, and the glow disappeared when Nobles hand went over the wound, the tigrex was knocked over and Noble ran at its face.**

Noble: Slash!

**Nobles sword started glowing and Noble spun around swinging at the tigrexes head constantly.**

Noble: LINDWORM!

**Noble shouted as they swung their sword with immense power killing the Tigrex, and their sword stopped glowing.**

* * *

WHAT!? Did Noble just... That skill, I see what that glow was...

* * *

Ranger: Wow Noble! That was amazing

Merc 1: I'm so shocked, how did you do that!?

Noble: I dont know...

Ranger: I hate to say it, but we need to get ouy of here, lets get our materials and ask Neckot what just happened.

* * *

...The only person who knew that skill, they died trying to find whi-

Ahh! You surprised me I was thinking out loud, sorry, I dont want to mess up your time, so lets watch.

* * *

Merc 2: Neckot!

Neckot: Youre back, thank god.

Noble: I... I cant even...

Neckot: Whats wrong?

Ranger: Something happened, we need to talk.

* * *

Neckot: I see you've found a secret power from an old... Warrior, it is one of many, the warrior traveled the world, they went into the snowy mountains and never returned, now i see why.

Noble: But how did I get it?

Neckot: You are a special four, you will save the goddesses from the old story. I now have said too much, you must leave Pokke, you have work to do.

Merc 1: What do we do?

?: Allow me to tell you.

Noble: Who-?

?: I will tell you later

**A figure draped in a cloak wearing a witch hat Blue hair falling out of the cloak.**

?: I have one last request for you in this town.


	6. Episode 1 Unite: MM

Stranger in the way, things are becoming clear, the revival is drawing closer...

* * *

Noble: Whats up?

?: A very dangerous monster has appeared, it's even more powerful than normal,

**They pointed to the peak of the snowy mountains which was covered by a massive storm.**

?: That look normal?

Merc 1: No...

?: I will come with you into that storm. But i havent introduced myself, I am MM, the Mad Magician.

Noble: Alright, so whats up there?

MM: I myself am not sure but with that big a storm, its gotta be nasty.

Ranger: Not a problem.

MM: Then let us make haste, so you can move on.

* * *

This is even more dangerous than they think, monsters are not to be hunted in such a storm.

* * *

MM: Keep calm, we're entering the storm.

Noble: I cant even see.

Merc 1: This isnt good especially if-

**A strange rattling sound drifted through the fog and thunder started booming but the glowing in the clouds was red and they heard crashing on the peak.**

Ranger: Whats that?

MM: Many dangerous monsters were attracted here by one thing, a natural anomaly and came here.

Noble: Whats the anomaly?

MM: I'm not sure...

**They climbed to the top.**

MM: There it is.

**They saw two horses glowing one white glowing blue and one black glowing white.**

MM: Yes, the white is kirin, the black is oroshi kirin, we are after them both, but i heard some other monsters i will list them as they come.

Noble: Okay, I'm gonna surprise them just wait

**Noble went through a hole and emerged above them and jumped onto oroshi kirin Making it go nuts, and both horses were showered with arrows, Noble was knocked off and both kirins turned to face them.**

MM: Its time to fight for our lives!


	7. Episode 1 Unite: Unite

This is it, the last mission in Pokke...

These five lives are at stake...

But the cause of the storm hasnt shown itself...

The knights face a new challenge...

A new enemy...

Madness itself...

* * *

Noble: Now!

**Noble ran toward oroshi kirin, but was struck with lightning by the kirin, and frozen in place by the Oroshi, MM ran past Noble and Noble melted out and saw MM fending off both horses with light blasts, in every direction.**

Ranger: She's skilled...

Noble: Very skilled...

Merc 2: Umm, guys...

**The mercenaries ran past everyone as a tongue of fire was blown where they were. A large beast came from the smoke a queenly lion like dragon, with a horn morphed to a crown shape and two huge wings with blue fur flowing from the mane on its neck**

MM: Lunastra!

**The kirin charged past the Lunastra, leaving it and the Oroshi in the area.**

Merc 1: Look out!

**Ice fromed in a large wall around everything and they were all trapped, Smoke flew everywhere and when the Lunastra chomped it teeth the smoke exploded, the smoke cleared the walls, were gone and MM, Noble, and Ranger were all unconcious.**

Merc 1: Oh shit.

Merc 2: What do we do!?

Merc 1: THIS!

**The mercenary pulled something out of an item pack and their armor started glowing.**

Merc 2: The relic!

Merc 1: I got this!

**They pulled their mace off their back and it started glowing and changed shape into a staff with an axe head on the end.**

Merc 1: Bring it on!

**The Oroshi charged and pointed its horn right at them, just as it was just feet away the mercenary moved and hit its back knocking it over the edge making it fall most of the way down the mountain.**

Merc 1: Get them out of here.

Merc 2: Okay!

**The Lunastra roared.**

Merc 1: So its just you and me...

* * *

Ranger: Ugh...

MM: What happened?

Merc 2: The Lunastra knocked you out, i just brought you somewhere safe.

Noble: Dammit! I got knocked out just as i tried to use that skill again, but...

MM: Excuse me, what skill?

Noble: Long story, put quickly i found a skill called Lindworm.

MM: Ah ha! the skill doesnt recognize you as its owner and was only releasing pent-up power when you first used it... I assume.

Ranger: probably.

MM: Where is the other mercenary?

Merc 2: Fighting the Lunastra.

MM: We have to find the other two monsters i saw, one is very rare and i would lovesome samples to test, we should find the other Kirin though, the one that ran off.

Noble: Right.

* * *

**They left the small cave they were in and stepped into a not foggy area, where** they saw something unsettling, the Kirin was dead being eaten by a gold wyvern with a red stripe running down its hunched back it was covered in razor sharp scales.

MM: Oh no, the rare monster...

**It turned and looked at them scales on its feet, legs, and wings separated from the rest an flared out, they banged together making a deafening rattling sound as it roared.**

MM: The Seregios...

* * *

It seems they have gotten into a small problem...

A Seregios is no laughing matter, theres a reason they are rare, if something doesnt happen thats good...

They will surely die...

* * *

Noble: Its hopeless!

**The Seregios Swung its tail and razor scales flew out hitting all of them.**

Ranger: These cuts from the scales... They hurt if you so much as move...

MM: These things ae deadly, but i got some scales, if we could just move...

**The Seregios walked over to the Mercenary and pinned them down.**

Merc 2: Thats it were done for...

?: NO!

**The fog covered he whole area and a small shadow flew threw the air, the Seregios turned and rattled its scales and flung some scales into the air but the shadow flew around them all, the Seregios Sat still confused as the shadow flew directly at the seregios and went under it lifting it to the peak.**

Noble: What was that?

Merc 2: I dont know but it went to the peak, thats where the other Mercenary is!

MM: Lets go!

* * *

Merc 1: Ugh...

Noble: Hey!

Merc 1: I beet it... I beat the Lunastra...

MM: How!?

Merc 1: I used this...

**They held out the relic.**

Ranger: The Blangongas drop?

Merc 1: Yup the other Mercenary Has one too.

Merc 2: Yeah.

MM: Wait... What happened?

Merc 1: I'm not sure I used it and... I cant really remember, bt while i was laying here i heard something, actually it was just before i came ovee here...

Ranger: Why?

MM: That corpse.

**MM pointed to a Seregios corpse.**

Merc 1: Whoa! Whats that..?

* * *

Merc 1: Oh, i think I can move more now.

MM: Good.

**A blast of ice shot by them from the Oroshi Kirin**

Noble: Ah ha! there it is.

MM: The targetz but there is one more dangerous monster that hasn-

**A blast of wind hit the Oroshi and it flew against a wall dead, the winds increased and something flew into view, a dragon only as big as the lunastra but pure metallic it had a beard on its face and had black splotches along its body, signs of madness.**

MM: A frenzied Kushala daora... We have to leave now!

* * *

It feeds on its kill while the knights flee unnoticed...

The knights work in Pokke is done...

They move out without MM the next day...

* * *

_**Episode one...**_

_**Concluded.**_


	8. Episode 2 Everwood: Travel

Merc 1: Bye Neckot!

Neckot: Stay safe!

Noble: Lets go.

Ranger: Right.

* * *

The knights, they move on...

Who knows where...

They will go without knowing it towards the next relic...

* * *

Ranger: Geez, where are we going?

Noble: I actually havent thought of that much.

Ranger: Why not go to my home?

Merc 2: Good idea.

Noble: Yeah, lets go.

* * *

Rangers home,an unnamed village on the outskirts of a massive desert peninsula, inhabited by giants...

Getting there is not easy...

The Everwood stands between them and their target...

* * *

Noble: The Everwood, Those monsters we saw in Pokkes habitat ends past here, but monsters infest The Everwood, its dangerous, lets be careful, rare monsters lurk here.

Merc 1: Okay, lets go in.

Ranger: Lets go!

* * *

**Inside the everwood, they walk and come across an area with small streams going to a cliff.**

Noble: Wait...

**They hear something skittering and pounding on the ground.**

Noble: Whats that?

**Four insects skitter into the area followed by a pink wyvern with a big beak making its face, they were running from something.**

Merc 1: Huh, what are they running from?

**The Mercenary walked over to where they came from.**

Merc 1: Huh...

**Something crashed through a wall knocking the mercenary over, an almost exact version of the pink wyvern, but purple, the spikes on its back were larger it had a longer tail, and its beak was much sharper, it chased the pink wyvern and blew a fireball at it, knocking it out of the sky, it fell and the purple wyvern walked to it and started eating it, until it noticed the knights, it turned to them.**

Ranger: A Yian-Garuga...


	9. Episode 2 Everwood: Anathema

A Yian-Garuga, hmmmm...

A rare monster, a relative/enemy of the Yian-Kut-Ku...

I should shut up, atthis point i'm being brought in for introductions, but i do help some so yeah.

* * *

Noble: Look out!

**The Garuga blew a fireball that flew by them all and it dashed at the Mercenaries.**

Ranger: Go! Get it!

**Ranger shot an arrow at the Garugas tail and it turned to Ranger, Ranger instantly ran at it and jumped on its face stabbing an arrow in its right eye, then jumped to its neck and stabbed a knife in its other eye, and taking a last knife cut its ears in half, theknife in its left eye started releasing green slime as Ranger jumped off and shot the slime with a burning arrow making it explode, creating smoke around its head.**

Noble: Nice Ranger! But, it barely seems fazed, is it really that tough?

Ranger: Garugas are like wolves if theyre hurt they dont show it, look.

**Ranger pointed at its head when the smoke cleared half of the monster face had blown off leaving it with one eye, a gaping whole in its beak had something gleaming in it.**

Merc 1: Look! Its just like...

**They pulled out the relic and it started glowing.**

Merc 2: Why are you usin it, you know what happened last time!

Merc 1: You cant be to scared to access this power, I'll have more control this time!

**The Garuga turned to see the shining object and ran at it, just as energy rippled out of the Mercenary.**

Merc 2: Whoa, such power!

Noble: Holy hell.

Ranger: GO!

**The Mercenary pulled out their weapon and it changed as before, when the Garuga was only feet away, they jumped over it and landed behind it and shot a bolt of energy out of the weapon hitting the Garugas wing freezing it.**

Merc 1: Full power! Guys, get out of here!

Noble: Right!

* * *

Merc 2: Do you think theyre okay?

Ranger: Didyou see that power? They'll be fine.

**they heard the Garuga roar in pain and it ran through a wall near them.**

Merc 1: Get back here!

**They saw the Mercenary ran in and shoot an energy blast at the Garuga freezing its legs in place, as they jumped and brought their blade on its head killing it.**

Merc 1: Gotcha!

Merc 2: That was amazing!

Merc 1: Seriously that feeling is awesome! You gotta try it!

**The glow around them faded as the mercenaries high-fived.**

Noble: Lets hurry it ul, that roadblock was enough.

**They got mterials off the Garuga until Ranger investigated its face.**

Ranger: Noble give me your sword something is shining in hear but its covered by this things beak!

Noble: Here you go.

Ranger: Thanks.

**Ranger took Nobles sword and started digging in the Garugas face until they pulled something out.**

Ranger: One of you, give me a relic.

Merc 2: Here, mine hasnt been used yet.

**Ranger held the thing buried in th Garuga and compared it wih the Mercenarys relic, showing small balls of light orbiting it and it was also larger.**

Ranger: Huh? Its he same except...

Merc 1: More powerful?

Ranger: Yeah.

* * *

They continue finding items that bring the awakening closer...

If only we could move,sitting still is so boring...

Bu-

**Light appears and opens to a greater room.**

Look! a door!

Darn, nope it cant be opened from inside #_#

I'm sure my importance will return soon, the awakening approaches, if only i could get out of here...

X_X


	10. Episode 2 Everwood: Shift

The everwood...

A map of it doesnt exist...

For good reasons...

* * *

Noble: Uh, did we go in a circle?

Ranger: Yeah.

Noble: Damn.

Ranger: Over there, lets go!

**They had walked all day and seemed lost.**

Merc 1: Just some ruins.

Ranger: Yeah but we havent been here yet.

**They heard a roar not far away.**

Noble: Dammit, its back!

Merc 2: The scarey roar?

Ranger: Why is it following us?

Noble: Its probably hungry.

Merc 1: Who cares? lets go!

* * *

Noble: Its night, we should be fine, we put some distance between that monster and us.

Ranger: Good I'm tired.

Merc 2: Yeah Lets sleep...

**They fell asleep.**

**in another part of the Everwood...**

?: There!

**A figure dropped from a tree to the ground.**

?: Okay... Three, two, one.

**They dropped down and were faced by a tank-like bug that was twenty feet tall.**

?: I saw you following some people, I thought i should stop that.

**The bug reared its head up and roared**

Noble: Ive had enough.

Ranger: Where are you going!?

Noble: Im killing that thing whatever it is.

Ranger: I'm comeing too.

Noble: Fine.

**They followed the roar and saw a small figure nimbly battle the large bug, getting behind it.**

?: Double strike death!

**They swung their daggers three times and jumped to its back and started stabbing it, the bugs large tail went up behind them strike but it was hit by and arrow and was parlyzed.**

?: Huh!?

Noble: Go!

Ranger: Right!

**The figure jumped off and shot a blast of energy at Noble, Noble got hit and their sword started glowing.**

Noble: This energy!

**Noble ran o the bugs face nd started slashing.**

Noble: Slash... Lindworm!

**The monster was knocked back by a final blow and dug in the ground fleeing.**

?: THAT WAS AWESOME! Even with my strangth blast not many people can scare off a Seltas Queen!

Noble: It gave me more power which went to energy for the skill...

Ranger: Noble focus, who are you kid?

?: The names CC2

**Just then the sun started rising showing what CC2 looked like, a younger girl wih slightly dark skin wearing a white and green outfit, with two daggers and a hat on their yellow hair with two feaux wolf ears on it.**

CC2: Just finishin some field work, I work for a secret society of people, its got members all over the world, there are three field workers I'm number two.

Ranger: Alright, what was that monster?

CC2: A Seltas Queen. Obviously the queen of Seltas, but not to much of a problem alone, when its working with a Seltas it gets about ten times tougher to beat.

Noble: What was that blast you shot at me?

CC2: Simple strength boost.

Noble: Alright, can you help us get out of the Everwood?

CC2: Sorry, half lost myself, oh well, I get to kick some monster ass, so I'm not complaining, I'll keep an eye on you four when i can.

Ranger: Good, we'll need some back-up.

**They all shook hands and CC2 ran off and Ranger and Noble went back to find the mercenaries waiting.**

Merc 2: Come on guys, lets go.


	11. Episode 2 Everwood: Danger

The Everwood contains mysteries in how it seems to move around in itself...

The league of secret keepers keeps a steady eye on it...

It is where Black heart was lost, to unknown forces...

The knights face the danger of the Everwood...

And how adventurers have lost their lives inside...

* * *

Noble: Could this place be more of a cluster-fuck?

Ranger: Quit complaining we havent run into a monster for three days, thats good odds in my book.

Merc 1: Honestly i like running into monsters, its fun.

Noble: Thats because you get to let loose that crazy power of yours, at least we dont have two people who want to use it when its unnecessary.

Merc 1: Blah blah.

Merc 2: I'm tired...

Ranger: Come on, we have to keep moving.

Merc 2: Alright.

Noble: Hey, look up.

Ranger: Ugh, again with this? Why admire whats above us? in front of us is pretty too.

Noble: Ranger! Just look up!

**Ranger looks up and sees a swirl of large trees with something moving along them.**

Ranger: Oh...

Noble: Yup, danger above, because...

Ranger: shes up there, lets be careful we dont want to run into what shes following.

Merc 2: Ugh... I cant move another step...

Merc 1: Come on, whats wrong, you usually can get around longer than us.

Merc 2: I'm... Too... Tired...

**They fall asleep and get lifted into the air by nothing, they are just floating, just then CC2 jumps down and hits the air causing a splatter of blood to appear.**

CC2: Ah ha! Found you!

**The mercenary falls to the ground and they all hear a roar, CC2 runs in a large half circle.**

CC2: Lets make you visible!

**They slash the air and a slimy swirl of flesh flies up then suddenly something appears a large lizard like dragon but pure grey and slimy.**

CC2: Found you Chameleos!

**The Chameleos roared at them.**

CC2: We should get out of here, Chameleos are known to scare off monsters and their saliva can exhaust someone in a second, even worse they stalk prey, they almost ate one of you, just because they stalked you for three days, but since i cut its tail off it should flee, and you wont have to deal with it again. See its flying away, you're welcome.

* * *

Merc 2: Ugh, i almost died, i need rest...

Ranger: Alright, we'll guard while you rest.

Noble: Yeah, we're sorry we should have realized something was going on.

Merc 2: Its... Its fine, its kinda my fault too...

Merc 1: Come on, just get some rest.

Ranger: Oh yeah, somethings been bothering me, back in Pokke, Neckot said you two had a sister?

Merc 2: yeah, we're... siblings...

Merc 1: Why? Dont we look like it?

Ranger: Well i just never thought about-

Noble: Come on Ranger, I'll need your help guarding.

Merc 2: Well then, I guess I cost us the day...

**Ranger moved to Noble and somehing dropped on the wall the mercenaries were leaning on.**

CC2: Hey kid, dont beat yourself up, those things have gotten me too.

Merc 1: So? You're part of some society, you fight things like that all the time.

CC2: I suppose, but still this place is dangerous, just be a little more careful and you'll be golden alright? I'll keep watching, see ya.

Merc 2: Shes right, I'll be more careful.

* * *

Merc 2: Lets get goin' guys!

Merc 1: You're in high spirits.

**It was the next day, but a night of unrest had been for Ranger and Noble fighting off the monsters returning from their fear back to their feeding spots.**

Noble: I hope we get out of here soon...


	12. Episode 2 Everwood: Lost

They approach ruins, surely they are nearing an exit...

But whats this...

The largest creepy-crawly thing you'll ever gaze at...

The white shadow...

Player of hide-and-freak...

The dreaded white death...

The Khezu...

* * *

Ranger: Ugh, ruins, could there be an area more creepy?

Noble: Hey, its the next step out of here, lets go in.

Merc 1: Alright!

* * *

Noble: Whats with this goop on the floor?

Ranger: I dont know, but its like saliva.

Merc 2: So gross...

Merc 1: Saliva? Oh my god gross!

Noble: Nothing we cant handle its the skeletons of monsters i dont like.

Merc 1: I dont know... Have you tried getting saliva out of clothes? one time this massive freakin'... Dangit! has it really been so long i cant remember the details?

Merc 2: They'll come to you.

Ranger: Boy, I sure hope this goes on for the rest of today!

**Put quickly, it did, they walked through ruins full of carcasses and saliva, that same discussion lasting till night, but when the finally had a fire, they felt uneasy and the question finally arose...**

Ranger: Where did all this gross shit come from?

Noble: Dont even ask that! I dont like thinking about it.

**They heard a strange sloshing noise.**

Merc 2: What is that?

Merc 1: Its fine, its creepy but, we can last the night even with that noise.

**Just then more sticky goop dropped on the fire and they heard a blood-curdling roar-like cry above them and saw a large white... Thing.**

Merc 2: Eep! What is that!?

Merc 1: Umm, I cant see.

**They saw the white thing drop from the ceiling and it stretched its neck out and thunder went around its mouth casting a light on a wyvern that looked like a pale white worm with no eyes just a mouth on its worm-like head with rows of teeth inside.**

Noble: Agh! Gross! A Khezu!? well isnt that the pickle on my horrible day sandwich!

Merc 2: Its so gross... like a giant tongue! covered in dripping saliva... Agh! No!

Merc 1: Calm down!

Ranger: We move now!

Merc 1: Come on! Lets go!

Merc 2: Ahh! No! So gross! Stop!

Noble: What the!?

Merc 1: Agh, frozen with fear! Their gonna faint! I'll carry them! lets move!

* * *

**The ruins didnt stop they were stuck in the Khezus territory, one of them completely paralyzed with fear, they had now fallen unconcious and were muttering indistinctly.**

Ranger: Thats it! We are officially boned.

Noble: So boned.

Merc 1: So strongly boned.

Noble: We are trapped in a maze of ruins, being stalked by, quote 'A giant tongue', and we cant see two feet in front of us.

Merc 1: Whats that!?

Noble: Definitely the Khezu if you yell like that.

Merc 1: No listen.

**It was the Mercenaries mutterings...**

Merc 1: Listen to it closely.

Merc 2: Ugh... Trick... Trick... Trick... Ugh...

Ranger: What? Whats a trick?

Noble: Probably just shocked. nothing to think About.

**They heard the sloshing noise once more.**

Noble: We have to fight this time.

**the Khezu appeared out of the darkness lightning crackling its lips.**

Merc 2: No...

**The Mercenary stood up and walked towards the Khezu clearly still out of it.**

Merc 2: You wont get us... We will destroy you... You're a monster and theres no way you'll take advantage of a kid...

**They took out their weapon and started glowing.**

Merc 1: Their relic! Its activating!

Merc 2: You will be destroyed... by me alone!

**They were enveloped by a ball of light and emerged without armor facing the Khezu with eyes with pink power simbols in them.**

Merc 2: I'm at full power i have fully used the power of this relic...

**Their weapon changed the same way the other mercenaries did.**

White Sister: Its game-over for you!

**The Khezu roared but it had no effect, they were already behind it cutting its tail off.**

White Sister: Ice Coffin!

**Ice formed around they Khezu stabbing into and, in a split second the ice exploded, and they jumped with immense height to the front of the Khezu cutting its head off.**

White Sister: There. Now... You cant scare us anymore... Ugh!

**They fell to the ground and the ball of light formed around them it disappeared and they were in their original form.**

Merc 1: Sis!

**They ran to the other Mercenary and picked them up.**

Merc 1: We arent lost anymore, follow me, we are getting sis safe.


	13. Episode 2 Everwood: Everwood

Ranger: What a night...

Noble: Its finally over...

Merc 1: Hey!

Noble: Whispers: Their gonna start raving again.

Merc 1: What are you two dummies doing slacking!? I told you! We are getting sis safe!

Noble: How about you just start your greeting when we first met with ' Oh hi I'm the Mercenary and this is my SISTER.'

Merc 1: Ugh, you idiot.

**They storm off and start watching the other mercenary who was still unconcious.**

Noble: And a chain reaction, watch, soon they'll be calling us 'evil' or something.

Ranger: Lay off them Noble they have good reason for not telling us they're siblings.

Noble: Fair enough, its not mandatory either, after becoming a knight you just get asigned a squad, that simple.

Ranger: Oh well, lets get going.

Noble: Right.

* * *

So, now you know the power in those relics...

A great power that can bond and destroy...

These knights will have to face a great trial before understanding...

And being smart enough to be let out of here...

* * *

Merc 1: Its fine sis we'll be out soon.

**They were talking to the unconcious person they were carrying.**

Noble: I hope we're almost out.

CC2: Freakin' finally!

**CC2 dropped in front of the group.**

CC2: Found you! Where did you four go? Were you gonna leave me?

Merc 1: Ugh, shut up.

CC2: Whoa, whats up your hole?

Merc 1: None of your buisness!

CC2: Chill.

**CC2 lightly bonked their head.**

CC2: What Up?

Noble: We are leaving.

CC2: Really, he begs to differ.

**They pointed behind the group to reveal a large bug with a second bug on top of it.**

CC2: Noble! Its your friend the Seltas Queen, you see when monsters get owies, they sleep, unless you make those owies bigger owies, they heal, and get mad.

Noble: Not an issue.

**The Seltas Queen ran at Noble and Noble drew their sword but about fifty feet away the other bug used momentum to fly at immense speed and hit Noble, and it then returned to the Queen.**

CC2: See? Mad. Dont let the Seltas get at you.

Noble: Fine.

Ranger: Hey! CC2 no condescension.

CC2: Fine.

Noble: What do we do?

CC2: I dont know.

Ranger: Listen up! CC2 Charge it, keep it away from the Mercenaries! Noble Get behind it and knock its friend off!

Noble: Right!

**Noble and CC2 ran at the two bugs CC2 Hit its face and its jaw broke stalling it long enough for Noble to climb a wall, jump and knock the Seltas of, the second it hit the ground it was tagged by several arrows which exploded.**

CC2: Alright! You killed it! get the Queen Noble!

**CC2 shot the same energy blast as last time and Noble ran to the Queens face hitting it full-force, it fell over and died.**

Noble: Good, we got it.

CC2: I'm guessing youre gonna be leaving the Everwood?

Ranger: Yeah.

CC2: Then I'm comeing, done with my field work, lets move.

**They walked forward for a little and ran into a big gate of red stone.**

Noble: Here it is. The exit.

Merc 1: Good, we're almost out, and almost where we can get sis help.

Ranger: Yeah.

CC2: Well I'm out, gotta report back... Hey, if you run into more of our scouts, ask them about me, they'll know.

Noble: Right, bye.

**CC2 walked through the gate and went into the distance.**

Noble: Lets go.

Merc 1: Wait, I'm sorry for being so angry, I freaked out, but getting sis to safety kinda comes first to me.

Ranger: Its fine. Lets go.

* * *

**Episode two...**

**Concluded**


	14. Episode 3 Shadow: Rumble

Ranger: There!

**The knights ran toward a brick gate and into a town.**

Noble: So... This is where you come from?

Ranger: Yup, lets go see the leader of the village.

Merc 1: Come on... Can't we rest?

Noble: You're the one who insists on carrying her, you're gonna wear yourself out.

Merc 1: Ugh.

Ranger: Here! Come inside.

**They enter a building and enter a room where someone is sitting at the opposite end looking at a map.**

Ranger: Lord Emon.

Emon: Ranger?

**They turn to look at the knights to show that they are wearing a mask.**

Emon: So good to see you. Who are these?

Ranger: Noble, and the Mercenaries, in the Everwood one of them got hurt, well not quite...

Emon: I am made of time, elaborate.

* * *

Emon: Ho'kriegdohrahnhie... It can't be...

Ranger: What?

Emon: This is a surprise, that is great power... I fail to see how a human could handle going H- Sorry, wondering alloud, me and the other leaders have a problem about that.

Noble: O... kay?

Merc 1: Can you help her!?

**The sudden outburst shocked the room but it calmed instantly.**

Emon: Of course I can, please follow me.

**They went to a side room with four beds and laid the Mercenary in the bed.**

Emon: How long has it been?

Merc 1: Two days.

Emon: Good, she is simply venting her system from all the power, it caused damage, but she is recovering thank the goddess.

Ranger: Right.

Emon: This will be something to discuss, it will rock the others...

Noble: Uh, what?

Emon: Oops did it again, speaking of rocking the world, I remembered. The town needs help, you know the "Forbidden Lands" right?

Ranger: Yeah.

Emon: The colossie are awake, at least four, they are rumbling around in the Forbidden Lands and should be eradicated.

Noble: Right, but its late, we all need rest.

Emon: Rest as long as you want.

* * *

Ranger: We're going.

Merc 1: Come on! We cant leave her alone!

Ranger: Emon can take care of her for you.

* * *

Yup...

Ugh »_« this is infuriating!

They've been arguing for hours!

¤_¤ I am going to burst here!

I am so sick of this room!

Just watch them, I'm gonna go vent. ¬_¬

* * *

Merc 1: Fine. But you owe me-

Ranger: Absolutely nothing.

Merc 1: Argh!

* * *

Ahh...

Much better =^_^=

One must vent stress now and then...

* * *

Ranger: We are here!

**Ranger said when they got to a shrine with crumbled statues lining the wall.**

Noble: This desert is huge, how can we move quick enough?

**They went outside and found four horses tied up with a note.**

Emon: The Forbidden Lands are very big, take these, they'll help.

Ranger: Awesome!

**They all got on a horse, leaving one they started riding towards a large open area but as they got there, they heard a rumble beneath them.**

Ranger: Oh no... Get ready!

**A large sand spurt came out of the ground, causeing a very large rumble.**


	15. Episode 3 Shadow: Desert

**The Ground shook as the knights watched a large snake emerge from the ground its massive eyes staring at them, actually calmly until Ranger shot an arrow in its eye.**

Ranger: Lets go!

Noble: Right!

**The snake let out a loud moan and followed Noble.**

Noble: Ranger! What is this thing!?

Ranger: Its a snake that digs through the ground, its a colossus, its called dirge!

Merc 1: Whoa, its on me! What do I do!?

Ranger: Lead it to a wall!

Merc 1: Fine!

**The Mercenary turned their horse towards a wall and turned at the last second, Dirge plowed into the wall and his body became exposed.**

Ranger: Noble give me your sword!

**Noble handed their sword to Ranger and Ranger ran at Dirge grabbing the fur on its back and climbing to a glowing mark on its back, stabbed Nobles sword in it, Dirge moaned and went limp, Ranger jumped down and handed Noble the sword.**

Ranger: Weak points, only way to kill these buggers.

Noble: Alright, we've seen the desert, lets get going back for now.

* * *

Emon: There you are! I suppose you killed one?

Ranger: Yeah, but we didnt see anything weird.

Merc 1: Is she okay!? Is she where she was!?

Emon: Yes of course, you may go see her if you so wish.

**The Mercenary sped from the room leaving the three speaking.**

Emon: How do you put up with that?

Noble: Its not easy.

Emon: I can imagine.

Ranger: I just remembered something.

Emon: What?

Ranger: In the Everwood, we found something.

Emon: What?

**Ranger pulls out the relic they had found in the Garuga.**

Emon: Ho'kriegdorahhie... You bring many surprises with you Ranger.

Ranger: What is it?

Emon: A very powerful relic, nothing like the mercenaries, get your friend.

**After the Mercenary had come in with a sour look, Emon explained.**

Emon: In the story, there were four godesses, this is one of their powers compressed into a manageable form, it will be used to awaken Lady Black Heart.

Ranger: Really?

Emon: How coincidental, you speak up first, you will be the one to awaken this godess. You Ranger, are tied to that role.

Ranger: Me? Awaken a godess... Yeah, not buying it.

Emon: It is your role accept it or not, I will activate this relic, please give me a moment.

**Emon left the room for about a minute, and came back in with darker clothes with a more direct walk.**

Emon: Here it is, please collect the other relics and awaken the godesses post haste.

Ranger: Okay, thank you.

Emon: Slay the other colossie, you may find more of what you seek.

* * *

The night passes, whenever a relic regains power, the leaders...

Well the point is the knights are restoring the world...

Now, if only they could move faster ¬_¬.

* * *

Merc 1: Ugh...

Ranger: What?

**They were in the bedroom.**

Merc 1: Its been over half a week, is she gonna wake up soon?

Ranger: Eh. Who knows? It could be three more days it could be three more weeks.

Noble: Yeah, there is no way to tell.

Merc 1: I just wish i could now something, is she even okay?

Merc 2: Ugh...

Noble: I think that gives you something, shes fine, chill out.

Merc 1: Alright.

**Later that day.**

Ranger: Where to look...

Noble: I dont know.

**They had returned to the forbidden lands and had move through a forest to a wide desert and had stumbled upon an oasis where they were resting.**

Ranger: Yeah, I dont actually know where any are, but, you see that rock formation?

Noble: Uh, yeah.

Ranger: Its said that its something special, used to slay a colossus, but no one has ever seen it used.

Merc 1: Really? Thats weird.

Ranger: Yup,but where are the colossie we want...

**The ground shook and they followed it and saw several geizers erupt, then in a massive cave with a lake in it they saw something rise out of the lake it was a massive turtle with a furry underside and fur on its head.**

Ranger: Of course its Basaran, its always Basaran, this thing...

Noble: I'm gonna guess its annoying.

Ranger: Yup.

**Basaran lifted its head and shot explosive blasts of energy at them and starting moving closer, they baited it over a geizer just as it sprayed making Basaran tilt making weak points appear in its feat, Ranger quickly shot both points with arrows making Basaran fall over showing its furry stomach.**

Ranger: Get to its head!

**They went to its stomach and climbed to its shell and moving to its head**.

Noble: Okay, heres the weak spot, I got it this time.

**Noble stabbed the sword in the weak point and Basaran fell, dead.**

Ranger: What was that sound?

Noble: I'm not sure, but I cant... Pull my sword out!

**Noble Pulled as hard as they could until the sword flew out and hit the ground a ways away.**

Noble: Ugh, jeez, why did that happen?

Merc 1: Look!

**They went to the sword and saw it had pulled something out of the colossus.**

Noble: Huh? What is this?

Ranger: Its not a relic but...

**Noble grabbed the sword and took off the object it had stabbed through, that instantly repaired when they pulled it off.**

Noble: What the hell...

**The object was pure white, and Noble could tell some parts werent originally it was a plus sign shaped object with a clip on the back, it had divots on each part that stuck out.**

Ranger: Noble? Hey!

Noble: Its just...

**Noble groaned and held their head in pain.**

* * *

**Two girls... Playing in a forest...**

?: Sis! Come on! Lets go!

?2: Oh you're in for it now!

?: Nope! Nice try!

?2: Hey! No fair.

?: Oh come on, you think you can catch your big sis off guard?

?2: Fine! What about this?

**The Big sister moved as the little sister dove at her, and the little sister fell over, something getting knocked out of their hair.**

?: Here.

**The big sister helped them up and picked up the object, dusting it off and handing it to the little sister, the same object only in full color, a blue circle in the middle and each divot colored with purple.**

?2: Thanks sis I guess you are quicker.

?: Yeah, but someday, promise me, you'll beat me, just once.

?2: Yeah, I'll get you, i dont care if its in a week, or in thirty years, I promise!

?: Lets go! Come on!

?: Noble!

* * *

Ranger: Hey! Lets go! Come on Noble!

Merc 1: Earth to dave!

Noble: Jeez, what?

Ranger: Lets go!

Noble: Fine.


	16. Episode 3 Shadow: Memory

They have returned to the town...

That object, clearly tied to Noble...

They have decided not to tell Emon...

And merely, let it be...

Noble still carries it...

* * *

**They returned.**

Emon: Greetings, welcome back.

Ranger: Hello, its late we're going to bed.

Emon: Alright.

* * *

**Late at night.**

Noble: What is it? Who were those two... They seem so... Familiar.

**Noble held the object**

Noble: Ugh...

* * *

?: You ready?

?2: Yeah!

?: So, lets go.

?2: right.

**It was a different group the little sister had spoken first but she was with someone else...**

?: Okay, it should be around here...

?2: Hey, its right over here.

?: Oh, well I guess we found it...

?2: dont waste any time, lets go!

**The little sister got pulled inside by the other girl...**

* * *

Noble: Ugh... Who is that, they must be tied to this...

* * *

**It was the little sister, with the big sister again.**

?: Come on! Little sis! Lets go!

**It wasnt long after the first time Noble saw them.**

?: Stop laggin behind.

?2: Huh? Oh! Oops its just so pretty.

?: The forest? Yeah, I guess.

?2: Yeah, you may not see it, but i do!

?: Well you better stop looking up or...

**The little sister fell over and the object got knocked out of her hair again.**

?: You'll trip.

?2: Ow, I think I landed on a rock...

?: Come on. Get up!

**The big sister helped her up and got the object handing it to her.**

?2: Aww, man, it fell out again!

?: You havent grown into it yet, your hairs to slim and your heads too small, its fine.

?2: Oh...

**The little sister took the object and stared at it.**

?2: Do you know, I will?

?: Of course! I had the same problem with mine until I got bigger.

?2: Really!?

?: Yup, just give yourself a while.

**The little sister clipped it to her hair.**

?2: Thanks sis!

* * *

Noble: Huh... Maybe...

**Noble went outside where it was almost pitch black and clipped the object to the left side of their cloaks hood.**

Noble: Hmmm, now lets see...

**Noble ran just out of the town and found a tree.**

Noble: Now...

**Noble focused on the tree and ran at it, as they ran at it their sword began to glow.**

Noble: Go! Slash!

**Noble had activated the skill and slashed the tree.**

Noble: Lindworm!

**Noble hit the tree one last time and turned around as the tree fell into several slices across.**

Noble: Yes! Thanks whoever you two are!

**Noble took the object off and started walking back.**

* * *

**In the morning.**

Ranger: All right.

Noble: Lets go.

Merc 1: No.

Noble: What!? What do you mean, No?

Merc 1: I'm not leaving her again, thats five days, and I've only helped two! I'm staying!

Noble: Fine, whatever, just tell me why.

Merc 1: You just dont get it... I always took care of her before, it was my job, and I loved it, taking care of her when she was sick... When she got hurt, giving her anything the size of it needed... Now, when I see someone else taking care of her, I criticise them in my head, I think even the slightest slip-up is a total failure to help her.

Noble: Fine, just think about this: Your job as a knight is to help those in need, and if you dont do that, you will lose your job, and probably never see your sister again.

**Noble and Ranger left the room.**

Merc 1: I am helping someone in need... My sister.

* * *

**Ranger and Noble had gone to the room where you would enter the house.**

Ranger: You really laid into them Noble, why?

Noble: No matter how much it sucks, someone has to keep the team in shape.

Ranger: Ah. Anyway, you find something out about the object?

Noble: Well, uh...

Ranger: You did, didnt you?

Noble: I... Uh...

Ranger: Come on! Tell me! I wanna know Ne-

**Ranger fell to the ground, unconcious.**

Noble: WHAT?!

* * *

**They brough****t Ranger to the bedroom and put them in a bed.**

Emon: Yeah, they'll be fine, Its weird, they shouldn't have just fainted wihout being hurt...

Noble: Oh well, this team cant work like this, I'll keep an eye on them.

**After Emon had left the room, Noble pulled a chair and was looking at the bed Ranger was in as the Mercenary sat staring at their sister in a chair, the back of each chair faced the others back.**

Noble: Ugh, this is boring, sitting here, without being able to make any progress...

Merc 1: Oh well, you know its not boring if you give a crap.

Noble: Stop giving me shit, its not easy being the leader, is a simple "Thank you" to much to ask for?

Merc 1: Of course it is! There are very few leaders who are loved and do their job well, leaders are mean and callous because they have to be, generally if your team loves you, you're not doing it right. Leaders need to be mean to push their team to be better, so yes, it IS to much to ask for.

Noble: I never wanted to be the leader, even if I fit the bill perfectly, which I do-

Merc 1: Leaders are also cocky.

Noble: Zip it. Anyway... I never asked to be leader, so stop giving me crap for not really wanting to be hated.

Merc 1: You wanna know the truth? Some people are meant to be loved, and unfortuneately some people are meant to be hated, you're lucky, you're in the middle, like sis, she would tell me how brave she thought you were, and I would stay quiet, and nod, because I cant comprehend anyone looking up to you so much.

Noble: She did... I never knew, and you... You know, I have to ask, why dont you like me?

Merc 1: You know what? I dont really know, I barely even know you.

Noble: Well, we have to be here all day, lets get to know eachother.

Merc 1: Alright, heres a story from when me and sis were... Well younger.

* * *

Merc 1: Sis! Lets go! Come on!

Merc 2: Comeing!

Neckot: Where are you two off to, nya?

Merc 1: We're gonna go to the mountains.

Neckot: Hmm, you must be careful nya, the mountains are dangerous.

Merc 2: Come on! We need training if we are gonna be knights!

* * *

Merc 1: Probably about a year ago.

Noble: Huh, so have you wanted to be knights for a while?

Merc 1: Actually we started wanting to about three years ago heres when we decided.

* * *

Merc 2: Ugh. Its so hot.

Merc 1: Well yeah, its a desert. Come on, we can leave after we find the cactus flowers.

Merc 2: Fine.

Merc 1: Wait, whats that sound?

**They walked into a cave and saw two knights fighting a green and yellow veloceraptor, one knight had a sword, the other, a bow.**

Merc 1: Whoa! They're fighting a Gendrome!

Merc 2: Cool...

**The Gendrome heard them and ran at the Mercenaries, but was swatted away by a sword.**

?: I appreciate the bravery you two have, but dont be so loud, monsters have good hearing.

?2: Its fleeing lets go!

?: Right! You two, be more careful.

* * *

Merc 1: They were so brave, and they didnt even get mad at us.

Noble: Huh...

Merc 1: What?

Noble: You know what?

Merc 1: What?

Noble: I remember that.

Merc 1: That was you!?

Noble: Yeah, it was one of the first missions me and Ranger were sent to do.

Merc 1: Wow...

Noble: Yeah, I never wouldve guess those stary eyed kids were you two, hah!

Merc 1: Huh?

Noble: You sure seemed to look up to me then!

Merc 1: I... I guess I did...

Noble: Hows about we just start sharing some stories?

Merc 1: Yeah, sure... Noble.


	17. Episode 3 Shadow: Calm

Merc 1: And I'm not joking.

Noble: Thats hilarious.

Merc 1: Literally, right off the cliff.

Noble: Wow.

Ranger: Ugh... Hey, huh?

Noble: Hey! Ranger! You're awake!

Ranger: Yeah, but i had the weirdest dream...

Noble: Alright, but first, I think me and The Mercenary have really become friends.

Merc 1: Yup.

Ranger: Alright... That definitely tops my dream.

Merc 1: Seriously!? Thats offensive.

Ranger: What? You two are almost always at each others throats, excuse me if I'm Surprised.

Merc 1: Okay.

Noble: Hey Ranger, neat thing, you remember that time, during our first missions when we hunted the Gendrome?

Ranger: Uh, yeah.

Noble: You remember those kids? That was those two.

Ranger: Hah! No fooling?

Merc 1: Nope, it was us.

Ranger: Ugh, well I'm still pretty tired.

Noble: Lets go to sleep, its late anyhow.

* * *

Huh!? What I miss ()_().

Make sure to wake me up next time! »_«

Ugh, anyway...

* * *

Merc 1: Alright, you two ready?

Noble: Yeah, lets go Ranger.

Ranger: One minute, I'm working on something!

Noble: Come on! Really?

Ranger: Deal with it.

Merc 1: Hey, by the way, tomorrow can we head out early? Sis will have been asleep for a week, and I wanna watch her.

Noble: Sure. What the hell?

Merc 1: Yay!

Ranger: And off we go.

* * *

Ranger: Alright.

Noble: What?

Ranger: Wait for it...

**They had returned to the forbidden lands and were in the middle of a massive desert.**

Noble: Seriously what are we- Holy hell!

**A giant beak crashed throgh the sand and a mile long flying colossus with glowing blue sacs on its underside flew out of the ground.**

Ranger: That, Phalanx

Noble: Oh...

Merc 1: How do we reach it?

Ranger: Like this.

**Ranger took out their bow and shot each of the sacs on the bottom of Phalanx, lowering it and making its wings dig into the ground.**

Ranger: Lets get climbing, when we get on it, Mercenary I need you to use your relic, we can kill it fast if you have your fancy weapon.

Merc 1: Right!

**They climbed to its back.**

Ranger: Alright, it has three weak points going down it, essentialy, stab the weak points.

Noble: Done!

**Each of them went to a different weak spot and stabbed, the Phalanx fell to the ground and the knights jumped off.**

Ranger: Huh...

Noble: Yeah?

Ranger: Honestly, I feel kind of bad for it, it was so calm...

Noble: Yeah, I guess...

Merc 1: I really wish you had'nt said that.

Ranger: Yeah, me two, but still...

**Ranger walks up to its head and puts their hand on its eyelid.**

Ranger: Hm...

Noble: Hey? You okay?

Ranger: Yeah, its just... I dont know...

Noble: Uh... This is weird.

Merc 1: Definitely.

Ranger: Huh.

Noble: What?

Ranger: Its just, its something on this, I cant figure it out...

Noble: Really?

**Noble walked up and put their hand by Rangers.**

Noble: You're right, its some weird... Feeling.

Ranger: Huh... Maybe...

**Ranger carefully opened its eye and a small amount of water flowed out, the water had a strange glow.**

Ranger: Look!

**Ranger bent down and touched the water but as they did so, when their hand touched the water Ranger saw something different not their own hand, but stretched out in front of them was an armorless hand with a fingerless black glove running half-way down the arm with a blue circle on the back of the hand.**

Ranger: Thinks: Dont get freaked out... Just stay the course... Just keep calm... and reach further, the others probably dont see this...

**The hand went slightly deeper into the water and Ranger started feeling weird, but kept reaching further in until something dropped in front of their face, a black peice of hair with a slight blue tint.**

Ranger: Ah!

Noble: What?

**Ranger looked at their hand and it was back to normal, the hair was gone as well.**

Ranger: Its nothing.

Noble: Then lets go.

Ranger: Right.

**Ranger took a large bottle and carefully scooped up the water until the bottle was full.**

* * *

**Back at the town.**

Citizen: Did you hear!? Another team of knights is here! We're so lucky!

Citizen 2: Really? Wow!

**Noble, Ranger, and The Mercenary heard as they walked by.**

Noble: Huh...

Ranger: Eh, it doesnt really matter, sometimes multiple teams are in one place.

Merc 1: Yeah, good point.

**Back at the main house.**

Noble: Ah, back at last.

Ranger: Yeah.

Emon: Ah! Knights! Did you hear? There are four more knights in town!

Ranger: Yeah, we heard some villagers talking about it.

Emon: I have yet to meet them is the thing... Oh well, its late, get some rest.

Noble: Right.

* * *

**Late at night.**

Ranger: Hmmm.

**Ranger looked curiously at the bottle of liquid.**

Ranger: The hell is this stuff...

**Ranger found a large bowl and poured out the liquid in it.**

Ranger: Alright, Ranger... You can do this...

**Ranger reached for the water and the second they touched it, the hand reappeared. Ranger put their other hand near the water and reached fully in with both hands, watching everything around them change, and after a few seconds pulled their hands out, but nothing happened.**

Ranger: What the hell? Why arent my hands changing back!?

**Ranger turned around but instead of the beds with the other knights, they saw a large office wih a red carpet leading to a half-circle desk with an elevator behind it.**

Ranger: Where am I? Is this some kind of memory?

**Ranger heard the elevator activate and something move up through it, when it got to where Ranger was, the door opened and someone in fancy dark-colored clotheing stepped out, the person had two long black twintails.**

Ranger: Uh...

**Ranger stood there surprised, as the stranger looked at them.**

Ranger: Uh...

?: Oh, I didnt know you were up here.

Ranger: Huh?

Ranger: Thinks: She knows me?

?: How are you today, Uni?

* * *

Ranger: Ah!

**Ranger instantly flashed back to the bedroom, it had been an hour, and they were looking at the bowl of water.**

Ranger: Ugh... Who was that? Who did she think I was?

**Ranger put the water back in the bottle and went back to bed, but didnt sleep, rather, thought calmly about what they saw.**


	18. Episode 3 Shadow: Shadow

**It was very early the next morning (barely light out) when the knights went to the forbidden lands, they went to their horses, they went south into the massive desert and went to a temple built in a cliff where they heard large crashes comeing from inside, they went in and saw a colossus standing and looking around its beard hanging low.**

Ranger: Ugh. Barba.

Noble: You mean?

Merc 1: Its name... Is, Beard?

Ranger: Yeah, laugh it up. But why is it active, it has to see something to wake up.

**Just then something dropped from the ceiling onto Barbas head, it was a humanoid figure in dark pink armor that took out a scythe of the same color, and stabbed it into Barbas head, knocking Barba down, they jumped off, and another person in red and white armor ran with a huge sword onto its back and swung, cutting deep in its back. and Barba went limp as the two people ran to eachother, but saw Barba stand behind them, but a red chain flew from a nearby wall, thrown by a third person with yellow armor, decorated with black horns. and chained Barbas hand in place as a fourth person in black armor with blue highlights flung a large axe at Barbas hand sticking in a third weak spot. Barba died.**

Ranger: Whoa!

Noble: Wow!

?: Oh yeah!

**They saw the red chain get flung up to where the knights were standing. and the four people climbed up.**

?: Hey! Its threes company!

?2: Really?

**The leader walked to Noble and took off their helmet, revealing a female with two red twintails and an eyepatch, they shook Nobles hand.**

?: Hi, the names May.

Noble: Noble, nice to meet you.

May: Now, this is, Bravery.

**The person in red and white armor walked forward.**

Bravery: Nice to meet you.

Ranger: Yeah, I'm Ranger.

Bravery: Awesome. This here is Tye.

Bravery: Whispers: Watch out, he's "handsy"

Tye: I heard that!

**The person in Yellow armor called out.**

Merc 1: Yeah, cool, I'm the Mercenary, and if you touch me, you die.

Tye: Fiesty! I like it. And this is Jay, he's an ass.

Jay: You bastard! I'll- I see your point.

**Jay was the one in black armor wielding an axe no normal person could dream of holding.**

May: I hate to be nosy, but shouldnt there be four of you?

Noble: Yeah, unfortuneately they've been unconcious for a week now.

Merc 1: Yeah, they're another Mercenary.

May: I see.

Jay: God! Thats a real punch in the crotch.

Tye: Inside voice Jay.

Bravery: Shut up the lot of you!

May: Ugh. Do you see my pain?

Noble: You'd be surprised.

Ranger: Hey!

Noble: Sorry, not you Ranger.

Ranger: Damn right not me.

Noble: Anyway, you guys were killer!

May: Thanks, we heard there were other knights in town.

Ranger: Quick question. How was the Everwood?

May: It wasnt to hard, but it took a while.

Noble: Hey Ranger, we gotta go.

Ranger: Right, yo Mercenary.

Merc 1: Gladly.

**They said punching Tye when he tried to touch them.**

* * *

Emon: Ah, knights so glad you're back.

Ranger: Huh? Why?

Emon: Because, I recieved an urgent message from Gail.

Noble: Gail? Isnt that place almost impossible to reach?

Emon: Yes, the leader, Sinon, is requesting imediate support.

Ranger: Yeah, but how will we help? They have really advanced weaponry there.

Emon: Hey, She called for support, I said I would send you at the earliest convenience.

Merc 1: Guys!

**The Mercenary had gone to the bedroom when the knights had arrived, but now came out.**

Merc 1: Come! Quick!

**In the bedroom.**

Merc 1: Come on...

Emon: Hmmm.

Merc 1: Come on...

Merc 2: Ugh... Huh? Where did sh- Huh?

Merc 1: Sis! You're awake!

**The Mercenaries hugged.**

Merc 2: Yeah. I am.

Merc 1: I'm so happy...

Merc 2: Thank you...

* * *

**They explained everything that had happened and then talked until mid-day.**

Merc 2: Oh, so, what exactly happened to... Me?

Noble: Huh...

Ranger: We never really thought about it.

Merc 1: It was... Amazing...

Merc 2: Ugh... Why does my head hurt...

Emon: Simple, its because you accessed a state only goddesses can, using one of their powers.

Merc 2: Really?

Emon: However, the relic you have, it overloaded with energy, I suspet you wont be able to use it without entering Hard Drive Divinity...

Merc 2: Huh... That term, I heard it in my dream...

Emon: No doubt, memories from that goddess no doubt filled your mind upon entering HDD.

Merc 2: Will I be okay?

Emon: Undoubtedly.

Merc 2: Good.

**They heard something open the door and find them.**

Tye: What up dawgs!?

May: Shut up.

Noble: You guys?

Bravery: Yup, we figured we would find you.

Tye: And who is this.

Merc 1: Its my sister, the other Mercenary.

Tye: Ooooo, neat, there are two, is she as fiesty as you?

Merc 1: Well, I guess not.

Tye: Well then... I'm still interested.

Merc 2: You...

Tye: Huh?

Merc 2: Hmph.

Jay: Yo, stop being a perv.

Tye: I wasnt.

Bravery: Shush.

May: Thank you Bravery.

Noble: So, are you four staying?

May: Yeah, we were officialy stationed here so.

Noble: Good, because we need to go.

Ranger: You mean?

Noble: Yup, on to Gail.

Emon: Yes the shadow has been lifted from this land mostly, and these four will help.

Ranger: Lets go then.

* * *

**Episode three...**

**Concluded.**


	19. Episode 4 Gail: Beast

Ranger: Thank fuck!

Noble: Yup, eight days, ugh thats worse than last time.

Merc 2: Hey, I was unconcious the whole time we were in that town, I'm so sick of the Everwood.

Noble: Good point, but, we have to head south.

Ranger: I still dont think we can survive in Gail.

Noble: Yeah, but we have to follow an urgent message.

Merc 1: Yeah.

Ranger: But, we got through the Everwood, to bad CC2 wasnt there.

Noble: Yeah, lets go!

* * *

Ahhh, finally they dont have a reason to argue ^_^

That was annoying, I just wanted to go down there and slap them.

Wow, I am not being appropriate... Oops.

Well then, I'll wake you when something happens.

* * *

Ranger: Oh god!

Noble: Dangit!

**They were chased by a large dragon walking on two legs with powerful arms.**

Merc 2: Eep!

Merc 1: Hey!

**The dragon had cornered the Mercenary but the other had hit its head driving it away from her.**

Merc 2: Thanks.

Merc 1: No problem.

**Noble ran at the dragon and slashed its arm but it only turned and roared at them.**

Ranger: Noble! Its to strong! We can't kill it!

Noble: Oh yes we can!

**Noble took out the plus shaped object and pinned it on their cloak, as they dodged around the dragon and hit its back.**

Noble: Slash!

**Noble used the skill.**

Noble: Lindworm!

**As the final blow hit, the dragon died and imploded.**

Noble: See? We're fine.

**Noble said as they unclipped the object and walked backwards past Ranger.**

Ranger: So, you did find a use for that thing?**  
**

Noble: Yup.

Merc 1: So, how far are we from Gail?

Noble: Not very.

Merc 1: Coolio.

Merc 2: Coolio indeed.

Noble: Alright, I'm sick of these beasts.

Ranger: Me too.

Merc 1: Yeah, if only we could just fly off.

Merc 2: Yeah.

Noble: Oh well, lets keep going.

* * *

**Later, when it was night and everyone was asleep, Ranger walked off and took out the bottle of water, and poured it into a small bowl they had taken.**

Ranger: It may be scary, but I have to figure this out.

**Ranger stuck their hands into the water as much as they could until...**

?: Hey? You okay Uni?

**Ranger was back at the same place at the same time.**

Ranger: Thinks: Crap, how should I respond? Who is she anyway?

?: So then, cat got your tongue Uni? Oh well, I just wanted to tell you, Neptune invited us over again, but we did go there last week, and the other nations might think we're conspiring if we go there to often.

Ranger: Well...

?: Huh? Uni, did you make a noise? Why are you being so shy? I am your big sister after all.

Ranger: Thinks: Ah ha! Got it!

?: Uni... You okay?

Ranger: Uhh, yeah, sorry.

**In an extended sentence Rangers voice felt off, but they sweat through it.**

?: Okay, but, do you wanna go over?

Ranger: Yeah, sure.

?: Is it so you can see Nepgear?

Ranger: Thinks: Who the hell is that?

Ranger: Uh, kinda yeah.

?: Okay, lets go.

**They eagerly pulled Ranger outside.**

?: Alright lets go, you know what to do.

Ranger: Yeah.

?: Alright, good. Access!

**The figure was enveloped by light and emerged in a different form.**

?: Come on Uni.

Ranger: Thinks: Holy hell! Shes a goddess!?

?: Uni, whats the hold up? Arent you gonna transform?

Ranger: Uh... Um... Yeah I...

Ranger: Thinks: Come on, Ranger! Use the body, it knows what to do!

**Ranger felt an immense power and was enveloped by light but when it cleared they were back, not far from the fire where the other knights slept.**

Ranger: Oh god, thank fuck. That was awkward, so, I found power from another goddess only, their sister... Hm, I wonder how this will work out?

**Ranger put everything away and went to sleep, luckily Noble awoke minutes after Ranger had slept and walked off.**

Noble: I wonder if I can get anything else out of this thing.

**Noble pulled out the object but accidently dropped it on a bit of wet grass, they picked it up and started feeling woozy.**

Noble: Ugh, thats wierd I'm gonna sit down.

**Noble sat down and closed their eyes and clipped on the object to their hood, but when they opened their eyes...**

Noble: Huh?

**Noble was sitting on a bed in a white room decorated with pink, yellow, and purple.**

Noble: What the...

**Noble looked at their hand to see no armor but a small hand coming from a white sleeve with purple at the end, and quickly looked down.**

Noble: This body... Its the little sisters...

**Someone walked into the room, someone who was clearly young with a white hoodie, and two of the objects clipped to their hair.**

Noble: Thinks: The big sister!

?: Hey little sis, just invited Noire and Uni over, she said she would get back to me though.

Noble: Um, sure.

Noble: Thinks: Who?

?: Alright, good, so, watcha doing?

Noble: Umm, nothing, you?

?: Oh you silly, I just told you, silly Nep jr.

Noble: Umm, right.

?: Alright, I'm gonna go, I'll see you later.

Noble: Alright.

**They left the room.**

Noble: So, this is a memory of the little sister's, huh.

**Noble blinked and was back in the field near the fire.**

Noble: What... Just happened?

* * *

**In the morning.**

Noble: Ugh, what a night.

Ranger: Tell me about it.

Merc 1: I enjoyed last night, probably just because me and sis sat together and talked for a while.

Merc 2: Mmm hm.

Noble: Alright.

Ranger: Cool, we should go to Gail now.

Noble: Yeah, look, the island cliff.

Merc 1: Awesome!

**They climbed up a hill and walked to the cliff and found an elevator.**

Noble: What the hell is this thing?

Ranger: Allow me.

**Ranger pushed a button and it started going up the cliff.**

Noble: How did you know?

Ranger: I just guessed.

Merc 2: Alright.

**They walked out of the elevator and saw a huge glowing sign, in front of a black colored city covered in smoke with people walking through it carrying strange weapons, the sign read:**

**WELCOME TO GAIL**


	20. Episode 4 Gail: Murderous

**In the middle of a wasteland.**

?: Umm, Sinon, I know you're the leader of Gail, but pulling this off is impossible.

Sinon: I dont care, I can pull this off.

?: Fine, I guess its my job to follow orders.

**The person left and Sinon crouched by her weapon.**

Sinon: Alright buddy, do your thing.

**The other person ran out and yelled at three people and ran making the three people turn and run after him in single-file.**

Sinon: Perfect!

**Sinon pulled a trigger on her weapon with all three peoples heads lined up in the sights.**

* * *

Noble: Dammit, if only we knew where Sinon was.

**They had spent a good hour walking through the city. Just then a glow came from a stange machine and three people appeared.**

?: Dammit, Sinon must have been with that guy.

Noble: Excuse me, but, where?

* * *

**The knights had moved through a wasteland for a while before...**

Ranger: Look!

**Someone walked out of a cave holding a glowing item, he saw them.**

?: I just came out of this cave after hours, and I'm keepin' my prize!

**He pulled out a weapon and aimed it at them and pulled the trigger, something flew out and hit Nobles armor.**

Noble: Huh. Thats just sad.

**Noble walked forward and was met with more bullets but blocked them all with their sword until they were right next to the person and stabbed them, grabbing the item.**

Noble: Yeah, I'll take that, and a little tip, dont try to kill a knight.

**He disappeared.**

Noble: Alright, what was so important he guarded it so fiercely?

Ranger: Uhh, yeah something we need.

**Noble looked at what they had taken.**

Noble: Another relic!

Ranger: Score!

**They kept walking.**

* * *

Sinon: Alright.

**There was an earpiece in her ear.**

?: Someone was killed, in a wasteland, he said they were powerful, and had bullet-proof armor.

Sinon: Not my bullets.

?: Another thing, they're headed right in your direction.

Sinon: Good, that makes it easy, I'll get them ASAP, because I see them.

* * *

Noble: Alright, we're almost there.

**Noble heard a loud boom and side-stepped, something hitting the ground a few feet back.**

Noble: Jeez, everyone here is murderous.

* * *

Sinon: How... Great, now they see me.

**Sinon picked up the weapon and started running down the hill she was on, she went through a small passage and rounded a corner.**

Sinon: Shit.

Ranger: Sup.

Sinon: You're gonna kill me arent you?

Noble: Nope, we're here for your urgent message.

Sinon: So, you're the knights?

Ranger: Yup.

Noble: And this will interest you.

**Noble threw something and Sinon grabbed it, and looked at it, the relic.**

Sinon: I- I've been- been looking for this...

Merc 1: Well there you go.

Sinon: Perfect.

**Sinon took out a rainbow crystal and put it on top of the relic and it started glowing.**

Sinon: Alright, its active I-

Noble: Huh?

Sinon: Agh!

**Sinon fell backwards for a second but kept standing.**

Noble: You okay?

Sinon: Yeah, I'm fine, but, this relic is very important! Its for lady V- lady Green Heart, it is of vital importance you get this to her!

Noble: Whoa, calm down.

Sinon: Right, I need to calm down... Alright, down to buisness, I sent an urgent message to Emon, he sent you all. Because I need you four to do something.

Ranger: What?

Sinon: Well, there is some explaining in order. This is Gail, an area that is decades ahead in technology from the rest of the world, because this is where people found tech from the old world. Therefor we have guns, and this nifty little system, you register yourself, and it will, basically keep you from ever actually dieing, so, first we need to go back to the city and register you four, before I give you a briefing.

* * *

**When they got back to the town they registered the knights in the machine.**

Sinon: Normally people have to pay for it every time they get "respawned" but I gave you all admin status, so its not a problem, now down to buisness. There are several dangerous, and murderous, gangs in Gail, but, none more dangerous than the DGS, its sad, they're a huge threat but people call them the Dogs.

Ranger: So the DGS is what you want us to wipe out?

Sinon: Yup, but, no one knows where they are camped out, just somewhere in the wasteland.

Noble: I think thats all we need to know.

**They heard a large clock ring.**

Sinon: Wow, midnight already? You four can come stay at my place for as long as you need.

Ranger: Alright.

* * *

**When they got to Sinons house, they explained everything that had happened, and Sinon asked questions where necessary, when they were done Sinon showed them the bedroom, and they all slept.**

Sinon: Hmm, they're clearly strong, but he DGS? I'm sceptical.

* * *

?: Sir!

?2: Yes?

?: The mission was a success!

?2: So you got it?

?: Yes sir!

?2: Perfect, go on now little grunt I have work to do.

?: Yes sir!

?2: Good.

**The figure typed into a computer then closed a window to show a picture of the CPUs with a heart around one...**

* * *

**It was morning in Sinons house.**

Ranger: Alright, we need intel on the DGS.

Sinon: What!?

Noble: Hey look, news.

Sinon: Something was stolen from the museum.

Merc 1: What?

Sinon: The Excel Lance.

Ranger: Whats that?

Sinon: An old weapon belonging to lady Green Heart herself.

Noble: Why is that important?

Sinon: I'll show you.

**They walked down a hallway and Sinon pointed at a hole in the wall shaped like a tall, slim, diamond.**

Sinon: This is why, it opens a passage, and only the Excel Lance can unlock it.

Ranger: Why is that important?

Sinon: In that passage is something called sharicite. Not only is it the thing used to activate relics, but legend says: It was used as a goddesses power source and the thing that keeps them alive. Something that most nations dont tell their people is that this is very important, right now, the goddesses connections to their respective sharicites is, very weak, and a strong connection must be made once a month, so that the goddesses dont die, we here in Gail are four days away, and it takes a day to get the sharicite to the place where we can give lady Green Heart power. If we dont, and are even seconds late, lady Green Heart will die.

Noble: You mean, we have three days to get the Excel Lance?

Sinon: Exactly.

Ranger: Well thats just great!

Sinon: We do have one lead though. The museum owner said the robbers headed south out of the city.

Noble: We need to hurry!

Sinon: I'll come with you, I am a fighter after all.

Merc 1: Good.


	21. Episode 4 Gail: DGS

?: Sir!

?2: Yes?

?: There are four knights in Gail. Traveling with Sinon!

?2: Hmm...

?: They must be after the Excel Lance!

?2: Well then...

?: Sir?

?2: Simple. Send the grunts.

?: Yes sir.

* * *

**In the wasteland.**

Sinon: Alright, remember, the DGS has very few members, but they are skilled.

Noble: Got it.

Sinon: Lets see, we should be, about 24 hours from the hideout.

Ranger: And its 8:00 PM now. so...

Sinon: Look!

**They were approached by three people.**

Sinon: DGS members.

?: Halt!

**The person at the front yelled at them, he wore purple armor with a gold helmet and carried a purple gun, and a yellow knife.**

?: We were sent by the higher ups!

**The other two shot blasts, one of them had pure blue equipment, the other carried a dingy green machine gun and had armor colored the same way but with orange highlights.**

Ranger: Look out!

**They dodged as all three started firing and Sinon ran behind a rock followed by the blue armored one.**

Noble: Nuh uh!

**Noble dropped behind them and stabbed them, behind another rock the person in green armor stalked around, and found his helmet being pushed onto his head and hit several times with large objects making him disappear.**

Ranger: Seriously!?

Merc 1: Wow!

Merc 2: Really?

**The knights and Sinon walked out and saw the man in purple holding his knife and laughing.**

?: Didnt think those two would last long!

Noble: You sick twi-

**Noble was interupted by a knife flying at their helmet and hitting it.**

?: Dont mess with me.

**He ran off.**

Sinon: Lets go.

**They kept walking.**

* * *

?2: So, they got through them...

?: What do we do sir?

?2: Get the chicken to head back to the knights with a few others, I was thinking... Guts, definitely, oh! And send Zero.

?: Yes sir.

* * *

**The knights walked along until they had large pieces of rubble thrown at them.**

Guts: I'll grind you to shreds!

**The person jumped down to show black and red armor with a yellow helmet and a large chin.**

Zero: Get 'em!

?: Right!

**The purple man had returned with someone with streamlined black armor.**

Zero: I vanish!

**Zero disappeared and appeared behind Noble and their katana was blocked by Nobles sword, as Sinon shot pieces of rubble thrown by Guts and Ranger and the Mercenaries fended off the purple man.**

Guts: Ahahahahaha!

Sinon: Nope!

**Sinon slipped underneath the rubble and shot Guts in the head with a handgun. He disappeared and Zero was cut in half by Noble.**

?: Damnit!

Sinon: Wheres your lair?

?: Fine! Its over there! But there will be many guards by the time you get there!

**Sinon thanked him and dropped her gun and he looked confused until an arrow pierced his chest.**

Ranger: Lets rest for the night.

* * *

?2: So... They defeated the purple man...

?: Yes sir.

?2: Then have two people guard the entrance.

?3: Sir!

?2: Hmm? Jack.

Jack: I've told you time and time again its-

?2: Spill it Jack.

Jack: The purple man, he tipped them off, they know where we are!

?2: Jack, get your pet and go to the gate, and you!

?: Sir?

?2: Send Wily.

?: Yes sir!

* * *

Noble: Lets go.

**They went in the direction they were shown and saw a gate guarded by a single man.**

Jack: Knights!

Noble: Hey.

**A robot flew from inside the cave.**

Wily: Hahahaha!

**The pilot laughed but was interupted by a bullet from a brocken down tower where Sinon shot the control mechanism, then shot the pilot.**

Jack: Huh. Not a problem, warrior!

**A stone monster came out from behind the cave, it was twice the knights height.**

Jack: Warrior! Kill!

**It ran over to the knights and stepped on them, knocking them out.**

Jack: Now, where did that shot come fro-

**A bullet went through Jacks head and the warrior went limp.**

Sinon: Gotcha.


	22. Episode 4 Gail: Anonymous

**The knights woke up it was 8:00 PM**

Sinon: Come on, we gotta go.

**They went inside and found a high-tech base, they went to the end and saw the Excel Lance in a glass case right next to a large red robot.**

?2: There you are my pretty Sinon, good job.

?: Yes.

**A figure in a cloak walked out from behind the robot and pull out a handgun.**

?2: Death gun, get them.

**The robots chair floated into the air and the robot watched.**

Death Gun: Yes sir.

**He ran forward and shot at Sinon, who dodged and ran up with her hand gun, Death Gun shot again and Sinon jumped over him, kicking his back, he fell to the ground but rolled out of the way of Sinons gun shot, he shot three times and Sinon ducked and shot, hitting his crotch.**

Death Gun: Agh! Go... good one.

**He ran up and kicked Sinon who blocked with her arms and shot his head, making him disappear.**

Sinon: Yes!

?2: Good job. Heres your stupid spear.

**The glass case with the Excel Lance floated to them and his chair floated out of the base.**

Sinon: Alright, lets hack his computer.

* * *

Sinon: Look! Hes gonna try to get the other goddesses too!

Noble: Damn him!

Ranger: Who was he?

Sinon: I have gotten messages from him before, his name is Anonymous.

Merc 1: Oh well, we have three days and its 11:30, we have to go!

Sinon: Right!

* * *

**The next morning they ran to the city and by midnight they were almost there, for they had to carry the Excel Lance and it was heavy. The next day, they went to Sinons house and unlocked the passage.**

Sinon: Come on! Lets go!

**They went down a staircase. And into a room with a glowing piece of crystal floating in the air it was shaped like a power button.**

Sinon: We only have until 3:00 PM And its already noon!

**They brought it outside and put it in a see through case and put it in the back of a motorcycle, which Sinon took to the center of town. While the knights were taken along its side in a separate vehicle.**

Sinon: Almost there!

**It was 2:59 as Sinon rushed towards the fountain and opened a slot.**

Sinon: Three...

**She unlocked a compartment.**

Sinon: Two...

**She shoved the case inside and closed it.**

Sinon: One!

**She punched a button in her rush.**

Sinon: No... Zero.

**A clock rung three as Sinon fell to her knees in the water.**

Sinon: We were to late... I'm sorry Vert... I failed you...

**Sinon fell and cried into her hands.**

Sinon: I did my best... And it wasnt enough... I thought I could do it... And I failed, I always believed in her... And she didnt even help me... I've always been by her side...

**Noble put their hand on her shoulder.**

Noble: Its okay, Sinon.

Sinon: I'm... I'm so parched...

Ranger: Thinks: Wait a second! Theres hope!

Ranger: Here take this.

**Ranger handed her a bottle and she drank from it, but not all of it, she coughed.**

Sinon: That tasted awful!

**Sinon stood up but fell over. and closed her eyes.**

Sinon: I cant believe it... I failed...

?: Or did you?

**Sinon opened her eyes and was still in water, only a white room that seemed to go on forever with water on the floor a small tree in the center, Sinon turned and looked at the tree, and saw someone sitting under it sipping a cup of tea.**

Sinon: L-L-Lady Vert...

Vert: Yes, its me.

Sinon: But... I failed... How are you here.

Vert: My spirit communicates with you from my place in the world. You havent failed, if you had believed in yourself, I would've come to your beckon call.

Sinon: But, the sharicite...

Vert: Sure, the sharicite didnt work, thats because during these four days, you've put so much belief in me that I dont need anymore.

Sinon: You mean I thought I failed... Because I succeeded like never before?

Vert: Yes, thats it. Thank you Sinon.

**Sinon closed and opened her eyes and was standing in the fountain.**

Sinon: You welcome lady Vert.

**Just then, a giant rainbow light came from the tip of the fountain as if to say...**

Vert: Thank you Sinon, everything will be fine.


	23. Episode 4 Gail: Gail

**The next day the knights found Sinon staring into space stiring a cup of tea.**

Noble: Hey Sinon.

Sinon: Oh! Good morning.

Ranger: Right. Good morning.

Noble: So. What happened yesterday, you kinda just fainted.

Sinon: I dont know, after I drank that awful water, I saw Lady Vert.

Noble: Water? I'm not so sure.

Ranger: Nations should never have a leader who doesnt believe in themselves.

Sinon: You mean... You did something?

Ranger: Yup, that water has special properties, unfortunately I could only really think of one way to use it on you.

Sinon: Thank you Ranger.

Merc 1: Quick thinking Ranger, good job.

Merc 2: Mm hm.

Ranger: I've used the water myself a few times, I was shown memories of a goddess.

Noble: Who?

Ranger: Lady Black Heart, or as prefers: Noire.

Noble: Hmm.

Noble: Thinks: Wait a second "invited Noire and Uni over"?

Noble: Where have you used that water?

Ranger: Once in my home town, then once in a field outside Gail, why?

Noble: Because, I woke up in the night and thought about this object and ran into someones memory.

Ranger: Hey, You might just be able to use it too! You got a bottle?

**Noble pulled out a bottle and Ranger poured half of what was in their bottle into the other one.**

Ranger: There.

Sinon: So, where will you be headed next?

Noble: I dont know, we might head to my home, but its not safe, it doesnt have a leader and there are criminals everywhere, the city's name is Pulp.

Ranger: I've heard of a town near there, we could head to Cathar.

Noble: Oh, Cathar, why didnt I think of that.

Sinon: Man I wish I could come.

Noble: Why not?

Sinon: Because, I'm Gails leader, who would take my place?

Noble: Does this place really need a leader? Its full of murderers, and the ritual of keeping the goddess alive is known by plenty of people, so just have people put out a notice alot and you're in the clear.

Sinon: Alright, fine. I'll come with you.

* * *

_**Sinon: Gun toating leader of Gail has joined the party.**_

* * *

Sinon: Lets go.

Noble: Alright.

**They left and Sinon took a large bag and gave a key to a guard.**

Merc 1: Whats with the bag?

Sinon: Since Gail is the only place where you can buy guns and ammo, I need some in stock.

Merc 2: Thats much more than some.

Sinon: I guess.

**At the gate of the city something popped up in front of them: Respawn system still active, deactivate?**

Sinon: Just touch the "yes".

**They did and stepped onto the elevator and activated it.**

Sinon: Goodbye, Gail.

Noble: So, you ready for the outside?

Sinon: Yup, any other day I wouldn't be, but because of Lady Vert...

**The elevator stopped and they stepped off.**

Sinon:...She gave me the courage to step away from my comfort zone.

Ranger: Wow... Just that filling someone with courage... Thats amazing.

Merc 1: Yeah.

Noble: Lets go to Cathar guys.

Sinon: Right. And I'm just gonna say, goodbye Gail, its been fun.

* * *

**Episode four...**

**Concluded.**


	24. Episode 5 Celestia: Virtua

Noble: If we're going to Cathar the fastest way there is through Virtua forest.

Merc 1: Right.

**They walked up a hill and saw a large forest.**

Sinon: Aw dang! I cant snipe in such a thick forest!

Ranger: You got the handgun right?

Sinon: Yeah, I'll use that instead.

**They walked into the forest and found a narrow path.**

Sinon: Ugh, this is gonna suck, I cant use my rifle.

Noble: Oh well.

**They heard a scuffle close by and saw a girl fighting a crab.**

Sinon: Huh?

**The girl jumped back and drew a second sword.**

?: Midaresaki!

**They ran forward and executed several spinning slashes and the crab disappeared.**

Sinon: Hey!

**Sinon ran forward and hugged them.**

?: Hey! Sinon its good to see you!

Sinon: You too.

Merc 1: Whos this?

?: Allow me, the name is AQL.

Merc 2: Its nice to meet you.

Ranger: How do you two know eachother?

AQL: Lets say I did some work for her.

Merc 1: Spill it, you're to nice to eachother.

Sinon: Lets not, its to secret.

AQL: Fine. I was a field scout.

Sinon: Yeah.

AQL: One of three.

Noble: Alright then, let me ask you, how is CC2?

AQL: Shes f- I dont know who you mean.

**Strange, she was wearing a thick white coat, but moved seamlessly, with her head sticking out with orange hair and eyes.**

Noble: Ha! Gotcha!

AQL: Ugh, Sinon you should've told me you were with geniuses.

Sinon: Oops.

AQL: Oh well, I was gonna leave the forest, and its kinda tough to navigate, you wanna come?

Ranger: Sure.

**Late that night after everyone had gone to sleep Ranger snuck off and sat with their back on a tree and set up the bowl again.**

Ranger: Thinks: Alright its time to go again, but whats stoppong me I need-

* * *

Noble: Thinks: To stop being such a chicken! What am I so afraid of anyway?

**Noble sat with their back against a tree staring at the bottle of water and the object.**

Noble: Thinks: Fine. Its time to go!

**Noble poured a small amount of the water on the object and clipped it on, closing their eyes and opening them, they were in the same room as before.**

Noble: Alright! Lets go!

**Noble sat up from the bed and left the room and followed a hallway into a room where there was a window across the whole wall and had a door in it leading to a tarace, they looked and saw the big sister sitting on a couch playing a game.**

?: Hey! Hey! Vert get out of the way!

**She spoke through a headset, into the FPS she was playing.**

Noble: Whispers: Vert...?

?2: Ah!

**Noble heard a voice behind them and turned around to see a small person floating on a book.**

?2: Nepgear. Good, you're out of your room, awaiting Noire and Uni?

Noble: Uh, yeah.

?: Woo! Yes!

**The big sister sat up and turned the game off and walked over.**

?: Had to stop, I'm sure they're almost here.

?2: Yes, surely, Nepgear. you're a mess, go freshen up.

?: Yeah, you look... Dirtier, than usual.

Noble: Uh... Umm right.

**Noble left the room and two people landed on the tarace.**

?: They're here!

* * *

Ranger: Alright, we're here.

Noire: Alright Uni, we're here, lets say hi.

?: Noire!

**They had been the two to land and were greeted quickly by the big sister.**

Noire: Neptune! Hi.

?2: Noire. Uni, its good to see you.

Ranger: Uh, thanks

Neptune: Alright, come in! Nepgear is freshening up, but we can talk until she's done.

?2: I'll make tea.

Neptune: Okay, oh! That was quick Nepgear.

?3: Uh, yeah.

**Ranger look at them, a young girl with long purple hair, with a hair clip, and what appeared to be a sailor outfit, colored with white and purple on, speaking with the same awkwardness as Ranger.**

* * *

Noble: Thinks: Who is this?

**Noble was looking at a young girl with black hair with a blue tint and two large ponytails wearing a black and light blue outfit, with a skirt.**

Noble: Thinks: Why is she looking at me like that?

* * *

Ranger: Hi...

Neptune: Stop acting so awkward you know Nepgear.

Nepgear: Hi...

Ranger: Thinks: What the-

* * *

Noble: Thinks: Hell? She's just staring weirdly.

Noire: Alright, Neptune, you said you had a new game?

Neptune: Yeah, I was just playing some with Vert.

Noire: You two, talk, I got a butt to kick.

**They walked over to the game system.**

Noble: Hello.

?: Hello, its... Uh...

?2: Teas ready!

**The small person came over and handed them both a cup and were told to go to another room.**

* * *

Ranger: Alright.

**They left the room and went to the bedroom and started talking.**

Nepgear: How have you been doing?

Ranger: Fine, you?

Nepgear: I've been doing okay.

Ranger: You know, you talk with an accent alot like... A friend.

Nepgear: Who?

Ranger: Just... The leader of a team...

Nepgear: Do you know them?

Ranger: Intimately.

Nepgear: Wait, a second you talk like a friend of mine too.

Ranger: Really, weird.

Nepgear: Wait!

* * *

Noble: RANGER!?

Uni: Agh! NOBLE!?

**Both of them jumped back.**

Both: How are YOU here!?

Neptune: Hey. You two okay?

**Neptune poked in through the door.**

Ranger: Uh, yeah.

Noble: Yeah we're fine.

Neptune: Then why did you yell?

Noire: Hey! Neptune!

Neptune: Aw, dang! I'm out.

**Neptune left the room.**

Ranger: Why?

Noble: I used the water, but you said that these were memories!

Ranger: I thought they were!

Noire: Hey, Neptune said you two sudeenly yelled, we guess you figured us out?

Noble: What are you talking about.

Neptune: Simple, this is how we communicate.

Noire: We call this place SG. Subliminal Gameindustri.

Neptune: Come on, we'll explain.

**Everyone went and sat on the couch.**

Neptune: You see, me and the other goddesses are sealed away somewhere, but, we found out, our comatose dreams were happening in real-time, we could see eachother, and constructed a feaux-world where we could hang out until people woke us up.

Noire: I guess you found a way in. And started studying us, thats why, Ranger, when we first saw eachother, I said I was surprised to see you.

Neptune: This world gave you the forms we most missed having around, our little sisters. For some reason, their spirits arent here.

Ranger: Huh...

Noble: Wow...

Neptune: The truth is, whenever you left, we had to keep up the trick, as not to lead you on. Looks like it didnt last long.

Noire: Okay!? Why are you acting so smart!?

Neptune: Like I said, a trick.

Noble: Fantastic.

Noire: It was nice to meet you.

Ranger: You too.

Neptune: We'll be here all the time, so feel free to stop by.

Noble: We will. Thanks.

* * *

Ranger: Oh.

**Ranger put everything away and sat up from the tree and looked around it, Noble saw them and looked at them.**

Both: Ahhh!

**They both laugh.**


	25. Episode 5 Celestia: Valhalla

**The next morning AQL led them all out of the forest and they saw a mountain.**

Merc 1: That must be it.

Noble: Yup, the heavens mount, at least part of it, Cathar should be on top.

Sinon: Lets get climbing.

Merc 2: Right. Actually, I feel lightheaded.

Merc 1: Me too.

Ranger: Yeah. Me too.

Noble: Me... Number after three.

**They all fainted.**

Sinon: Guys!?

* * *

Ranger: Ugh...

**Ranger stood up and was on a floating island with one tree on it, the floor was grass and there were crystals coming from the ground there were tons of other islands which looked almost identical.**

Ranger: Where am I? Where are the others.

**Ranger saw a small piece break off of the crystal and picked it up.**

?: Hey!

Ranger: Huh? Is that...

?: Hey! Ranger!

**Ranger looked at the crystal.**

Ranger: Noire?

Noire: Yup. Finally, you figured it out.

Ranger: So, where am I.

Noire: I'm... Not sure.

Ranger: Really?

Noire: Yeah. But something just appeared here, a list, it has several tasks on it. It says to unlock the cube. That helpful?

Ranger: Yeah.

**A cube hovered spinning in the air, with a hole in the top, Ranger put the crystal in and a rainbow bridge appeared.**

Ranger: Yes! Come on Noire.

Noire: Alright.

**Ranger took the crystal and walked along the bridge and saw a reflecion in another crystal, it was of a girl, she looked like uni, only taller, and in a white and green outfit, they had blue eyes and yellow hair.**

Ranger: Who is this?

Noire: What are you talking about?

Ranger: N-Nothing, its nothing.

**Ranger walked to the center of the island.**

Ranger: Anything else on that checklist?

Noire: Yeah, there is. Find it, and hit the target.

**Ranger looked around and saw the girl looking at them and instantly turned around and saw a target on the bottom of an island near the one they were on.**

Ranger: Found it!

**They took an arrow and shot it at the target.**

Ranger: Got it!

**Another bridge appeared leading to the island where the target was on and they walked to the bridge and went up to the island and looked at the crystal they put their hand on it, suddenly, the girl appeared for one second glaring at Ranger.**

Ranger: AGH!

Noire: Ranger, is something wrong?

Ranger: Its, uh...

**They looked at the crystal and nothing was there.**

Ranger: I just got surprised by something.

**Ranger walked to the middle of the island.**

Noire: Okay, now, have you been seeing strange things?

Ranger: Yeah, actually, I have.

Noire: Because there is a lever on one of these islands.

Ranger: Oh, yeah, I have, been seeing some things out of place...

Noire: Good, find that lever.

**Ranger searched two islands and went to the island they had come from, and touched the notch where the crystal Noire spoke through had dropped through and felt a lever and pulled it. and walked back to the third island where they walked on the new rainbow.**

Ranger: I wish I knew who she was.

Noire: What do you mean?

Ranger: I'll tell you sometime.

Noire: Fine.

**Ranger moved to the center of the island.**

Noire: So, you made it this far, but you've made someone very mad, face them.

**Ranger noticed the island was very large compared to the others and saw a very large hunk of crystal on one of the sides, the girls image appeared glaring and the crystal shattered, leaving the girl standing there, with a spear on her back, it had a green staff with a drill on the end, they took it out and looked at Ranger with an unamused expression.**

Ranger: So. You're mad at me... Bring it on girl.

**Ranger took out their bow and dipped a dozen arrows in a bottle of red liquid.**

Noire: Be careful. I'm reading on this paper and she is very powerful.

Ranger: Oh, well.

**The girl ran at Ranger.**

Ranger: Bring it on.

**Ranger ran to a tree and jumped into it.**

Ranger: Noire, can you tell me something?

Noire: Yeah, I can infuse this crystal with some power that you can use if you need.

Ranger: Right!

**Ranger jumped out of the tree and ran and turned around to shoot the girls arms with four burning arrows.**

Ranger: Ha!

**The girl ran at Ranger and pointed the spear at Ranger who dodged and ran around the girl and shot their back with the last eight arrows and saw blood stains on the back of her dress. She turned around and threw the spear to the ground and a rifle appeared and she shot Ranger several times. Ranger accessed the power in the crystal and used its power to dodge the shots and run around the girl and grabbed the spear.**

Ranger: Hah!

**They put the spear in their bow and drew the string back.**

Ranger: Take this!

**The spear flew out and stabbed the girl and she disappeared and a crystal grew where she was standing.**

Ranger: Huh?

**The girl appeared in the crystal, smiling, the crystal grew and made stairs to another island.**

Noire: Ranger, the paper says that you've proved yourself to be a knight of legend.

**Ranger grinned and went to the staircase.**


	26. Episode 5 Celestia: Heaven

Noble: Ugh...

**Noble sat up and saw a sea of floating islands.**

Noble: Where is this?

**Noble stood up and walked over to an archway and reach around it and pulled a plate off, breaking it. A rainbow bridge appeared.**

Noble: Coolio.

**Noble crossed the bridge.**

Noble: hmm...

?: Hey! Helloooo! Anyone there?

Noble: Huh?

**Noble ran to the center of the island where there was a large crystal and a piece of it on the ground. Noble picked it up and as they stood up they saw someone in the crystal, a small girl, very short with hair that barely dropped below her shoulders, her hair was yellow, and her eyes were blue.**

Noble: Huh?

**Noble studied the girl, her dress had a green strip down the middle and a ring around the bottom., it was white otherwise, she had a red bow tied around her neck and there were green pieces of clothing dropped down her shoulders resting on her arms, as Noble looked her in the eyes, her expression changed to a confused one and she disappeared.**

Noble: Huh. Weird.

?: Hey! I can hear you! If you ignore me I'm not helping!

**Noble looked at the crystal.**

Noble: Neptune?

Neptune: Yup, I can hear you, and see you on the telly and I got a checklist, that is writing itself, I think it wants you to find a purple apple, I suggest not eating it, I'm gonna go change I dropped a donut on myself.

**Noble investigated the two trees then looks around the island until they find a tree growing from the islands side and picks a purple apple.**

Neptune: Alright! I'm back, did you find one?

Noble: Yup, now what?

Neptune: Throw it up.

Noble: You mean..?

Neptune: No, no, dummy literally throw it upwards.

**Noble threw the apple upwards and it popped into an image of purple heart and a rainbow bridge appeared.**

Neptune: A picture of me? I'm flattered.

Noble: I didnt do that.

Neptune: You are such a buzzkill.

Noble: Oops.

**Noble said with a small laugh and walked up the rainbow bridge and saw two logs, they sat down on the small one and looked at the tall one, water came from the ground and flowed upward to the top of the tall log and turned into a crystal, the little girl appeared in the crystal with a flute and played for about a minute, then she sat up, giggled, and ran backwards, disappearing.**

Neptune: She wants you to follow her.

**A rainbow appeared behind the tall log and Noble followed it, Noble saw the little girl at the other end, playing the flute and humming directions and letters.**

?: ›vAv›^... ›vAv›^... ›vAv›^...

**The girl sat up.**

Neptune: Uh oh.

Noble: What?

Neptune: The paper went blank and now it just says: "Fight me!"

Noble: What?

**The girl took out a small spear and started spinning it around, summoning water from inside the ground and flinging it with razor-sharp edges at Noble, who had to run straight at her, while dodging to get close, but when Noble slashed she blocked with the handle of her weapon and countered.**

Noble: Damn!

**Noble flew back against a tree, and its branches grabbed Noble, the girl walked over.**

Noble: Sorry kid.

**The kid looked confused.**

Noble: I get it now, you WANT me to take you out, so... Always remember knights have to carry hunters knives.

**Noble spun around cutting both tree limbs and took their knife and cut the kids face.**

Noble: Gotcha!

**The kid sent several vines at Noble but they all were cut before reaching Noble, Noble ran up and kicked the kid.**

Noble: Is that water trick all you got!?

**The kid wiped their mouth and threw the small spear on the ground and two weapons appeared on their back, the grabbed one with each hand, the duel swords werent swords at all, they were chainsaws.**

Noble: Huh.

**Noble ran up and countered one slash, but not the other, Noble flew back and ran again, the kid made the ground beneath Noble gain moisture and start wobbling long enought to run up and slash Noble.**

Noble: Nice try.

**Noble spun around and kicked the kid against the tree, the kid turned around and was met with a blade lightly touching her throat, she disappeared and a large crystal appeared in the center with a flute beneath it, inside the growing crystal, the girl bowed and disappeared.**

Neptune: Hells yeah! Noble FTW!

Noble: What?

Neptune: Again, buzzkill.

**Noble walked over and took the flute and started ascending the crystal staircase.**


	27. Episode 5 Celestia: Celestia

Ranger: Ugh... Finally.

**Ranger had reached the island in the very center two hours after defeating the girl, the island had a tree in each corner and had a large pool of water in the middle.**

Ranger: I can rest...

**Ranger sat against a tree and closed their eyes.**

Ranger: Whats that sound?

**Ranger opened their eyes and heared music coming from far away.**

Ranger: Whats that?

Noire: Hmm? Whats what?

Ranger: I hear music...

**Ranger once again closed their eyes, and listened, the music came from a flute, it went lower, then went higher again, Ranger watched the direction it came from, until they saw something, the thing the music was coming from...**

* * *

Noble: Ah ha!

**Noble went along a rainbow bridge and ran onto an island, carrying the flute that the little girl had dropped.**

Neptune: I cant believe you figured out that flute so fast.

Noble: Yeah, it wasnt that hard, but still.

**Noble fell backwards on the grass and lay on their back.**

Noble: Ahhh...

**Noble looked up and saw something running towards them.**

Noble: Huh?

**Noble was tackled.**

* * *

Merc 1: Ugh, done.

Merc 2: Finally...

?: Good job you two.

Merc 1: Thanks, and thanks for sounding like big sis.

Merc 2: Yeah.

**They had reached a large island and sat down against an archway.**

Merc 1: Yeah, I'm glad we're done, and thanks to our new friend...

**The weird ball of goo emerged at the top of the bridge and jumped into the second Mercenaries lap.**

Merc 2: We made a new friend!

**They all sat there for awhile.**

Merc 1: Hey! He's like a dog! Why dont we give him a name?

Merc 2: Good idea.

Merc 1: Well, he has dog parts, and hes a droplet of goo...

Merc 2: Yeah... Oh! Can he be dogoo! It works!

Merc 1: Right, dogoo it is.

**They heard a crash on the other side of the island and ran over.**

Merc 1: What the!?

Ranger: Who are you!?

Noble: Damnit Ranger! Get off me!

**Ranger stood up and looked down.**

Ranger: Oh... Uh, Noble... Oops.

**The mercenaries walked toward them.**

Merc 1: Wow, hard to believe, Ranger is actually threatened by you... Sad.

**Dogoo rode on top of the second Mercenaries head as they ran up.**

Ranger: Oh, you two. And... What the hell is that?

**They all went to a tree and told what they were asked.**

Merc 1: So, how did you two get here?

Ranger: Well, I woke up...

**They all explained how they got there.**

Ranger: So, we all found a crystal fragment that was connected to a voice, that helped us through?

Noble: But you two have no idea who spoke through yours?

Merc 1: Yeah.

**They each put their crystal on the ground.**

Noble: Alright, now, they just need to speak.

Neptune: Here!

Noire: I'm here.

?: Present.

**They all sat there confused.**

Merc 1: Yeah...

Noble: I only heard Neptune.

Ranger: No way! Noire totally spoke!

Merc 1: You two are nuts!

**Something dropped from the tree they sat underneath and grabbed the crystals. The girl Ranger had fought.**

Ranger: Hey! Get back here!

**Ranger shot arrows at them but the girl spun and threw the crystals over to another tree, the other girl dropped out and grabbed them.**

Noble: Hey!

**Noble sprang up and ran at the little girl, but she threw them to the other girl, standing by the pool of water.**

Ranger: What the!?

**The girl caught them and dropped them into the water.**

Merc 1: Oh no! Now we-

**The girl backflipped into the water and went under, they resurfaced a few seconds later and put something on a red pillow the little girl carried, the little girl gestured for them to come over.**

Noble: Huh?

**They all walked over and looked at what was on the pillow, a hexigon shaped crystal, and a relic.**

Noble: What?

**The mercenary grabbed the crystal and it was surprisingly light.**

Merc 1: They fused the crystals! We can probably hear everyone now.

**The girl Ranger fought nodded, still in the water.**

Noble: Well then...

**Noble reached for the relic and both girls freaked out as if saying: Dont touch that! Noble had already grabbed it and held it for a couple seconds, when...**

Noble: Agh! What the hell!?

**A dark energy blast hit Noble and knocked them back as the relic flew forwards and split into two relics, one radiating with dark energy.**

Noble: Ugh...

Ranger: Are you okay?

Dogoo: Woof?

Merc 2: Its okay Dogoo.

Noble: Yeah, I'm fine.

**The little girl whistled and both relics floated over and she handed the dark one to Noble, the light one to Ranger.**

Noble: Huh? Is this my doing?

Neptune: Hey!

**Neptune burst out and everyone heard.**

Neptune: Listen, I just got a message! On the paper! Listen: "You have made a mistake. Noble shouldnt have touched the great lady Purple Hearts relic. Noble has activated a dark energy from another dimension. A flower of death, if this relic is used to awaken the goddess it is tied to, you shall face a major roadblock. A flowers center and an eyes _Iris _if stared into, will end in simultanious death, one of most brutal source. If you value your lives, please, listen to us. The guardians of Celestia, never, ever, find the coffin, of deaths eye."

Ranger: What!?

**The little girl pulled the girl out of the water and the girl walked over to Ranger and took the relic from them and handed it to Noble.**

Noire: "No, its Nobles destiny to awaken Purple Heart."

**The little girl walked to Noble and grabbed the dark relic and pumping energy into it, its color evened out with the other and she handed it back to Noble.**

?: "There, I sealed it, for now. But the seal will be undone, and the relic will guide you towards the coffin of deaths eye.

Noire: "Now, go forward on your quest, on towards the next island, you may return to the fallen land from your banishment to a life beyond the stars"

**The two girls disappeared.**

Ranger: That was... Really forboding...

Noble: Come on, lets go.

**They walked across a new rainbow bridge and were on a new island, where there was fire above and a magnifying glass shaped in a circle, making an intense ray of heat flow downwards.**

Noble: Look!

**Noble pointed down, there was a hole in the clouds beneath them that showed a mountain top flattened, there were four coffins in a plus formation.**

Noble: That must be the goddesses resting place! Wherever that is...

Ranger: We cant worry about that, we have to revive them before that dark relic gets unsealed.

Noble: Right.

**They ran onto another rainbow bridge and were enveloped by light.**

Sinon: Gotcha!

**The knights sat up and saw Sinon pointing her sniper rifle at a cave mouth, she turned around.**

Sinon: You're okay! I almost left you like eight times!

Noble: Uh...

Sinon: And... Huh, where did he come from?

**it was Dogoo, he was poking his head out from behind the second mercenary. He wobble over to Sinon and licked her face, leaving a small amount of blue goo.**

Merc 2: Thats Dogoo, he's my new friend.

Sinon: Hehe. He's cute.

Ranger: If we have that...

Merc 1: Nope, already checked, the crystals gone.

Noble: Damn.

Ranger: Its fine Noble, we can actually see them all the time, except that third... I wonder who she was?

* * *

**Episode five...**

**Concluded.**


	28. Episode 6 Dead: Dark

Sinon: I'm glad you four are awake, its been two days.

Noble: Okay.

Sinon: So, you wanna help? This cave goes deeper.

Noble: You need help exploring?

Sinon: Yup.

Ranger: I think it might be dangerous.

Noble: I dont know, I feel good about it.

Merc 1: Me too.

Merc 2: Okay, Dogoo, stay here.

Dogoo: Woof!

**They all go deeper inside the cave.**

* * *

Hmm. Its been awhile since I've spoken, mostly absorbed by my own thoughts...

I feel kinda weird, the knights seem to be going deeper for the wrong reason...

And, you may have noticed I've calmed down. Thats just from alot of sleep.

* * *

Noble: Huh?

**They had reached a dead end but the cave wall had many thick flat bumps on it.**

Merc 1: Huh? The shine on them suggests that they're lava nuggets, but there isnt a volcano near here.

**They looked at it, until Ranger punched it very hard, they heard a rumbling sound and the wall separated from the cave and rolled forward.**

Noble: Follow it!

**They followed it to a massive cave with several lava pools, the rock had unrolled its back showing the bumps and its underside a black hide, it turned and showed an angry face above a giant stone chin.**

Noble: Uragaan!

**It hit its chin into the ground and lava erupted.**

Ranger: These things cant be pierced by weapons, run!

**They ran across and went into an archway and rounded a corner.**

Sinon: Check this out.

**Sinon pointed to a carving on the wall.**

Ranger: Huh? A coffin... A scythe... Then an eye...

**They moved forward seeing the carvings many more times until they entered a room with a coffin covered in the carvings.**

Noble: Huh?

Ranger: What does this mean?

Merc 2: This is spooky...

**Noble touched the coffin.**

Noble: Agh!

**They pulled away and something burst from their item bag and fitted itself in a slot in the coffin.**

Noble: The dark relic!?

Ranger: Noble! I just figured the carvings out, this is the coffin of deaths eye!

**They all watched as the coffin opened and a large ball of dark energy emerged and flew out of the cave and they all heard a small girls laugh.**

Noble: Look!

**Noble looked in the coffin and saw a doll of Neptune with red going down from its eyes, Noble picked it up and touched the light relic to it and the red vanished.**

Noble: A small childs laugh... a doll with bloodlines... and purification when touched to a sacred object... Guys... We just released a demon.

**They heard the laugh again and the temple began to collapse.**

Noble: Run!

**They ran from the temple and went into the open area and saw the ball of dark energy in the middle, the Uragaan dead beneath it, the knights heard a sadistic voice.**

?: DIE!

**The chamber began to fill with lava as the ceiling collapsed, they all ran after the ball of dark energy and left the cave and saw it fly up into the sky.**

Noble: Damn!

Ranger: This isnt good...

**The Mercenaries ran out of the cave holding Dogoo which had been slightly charred.**

Merc 2: Its okay... You'll be fine.

Dogoo: Woof...

**They walked to the others.**

Ranger: How did they expect us to do our mission so fast...

Noble: That thing was barely sealed.

Sinon: Whatever you two are talking about doesnt matter, we have to leave.

Noble: Yeah, lets get to Cathar.

**They went up the mountain.**

Merc 1: Ummm. One, two... Three... Four... Five, cool.

Merc 2: We only need three.

Sinon: What are you two rambling about?

Merc 1: The relics.

Dogoo: Woof.

Merc 2: We're only missing three.

**Suddenly a large blue velociraptor corpse fell down the mountain.**

Noble: What the-!

**They all dodged out of the way.**

Noble: A velocidrome?

**They climbed up further and saw the ball of dark energy floating among very similiar corpses.**

Noble: Of course.

**The orb flew off and the knights kept climbing until they reached a large red archway on the peek.**

Noble: Good, we're here...

Ranger: Ugh, I'm sick of climbing.

**They walked into Cathar and saw something strange, the village was almost destroyed and they saw a regal person walking through a gate into the town with crystals formed everywhere.**

Noble: A person!

**They ran to him.**

?: Who are you?

Noble: We're knights.

Sinon: Hi, I'm Sinon, leader of Gail.

?: Oh, I am the Grand Guru. And what has destroyed my village and encased my people in crystal?

**The orb flew from the sky.**

Noble: That.

**The orb flew towards the knights but was knocked away by a blast of water.**

Noble: What the-?

**Something dropped from a roof and ran at the orb with a small spear, it was the little girl Noble had fought in Celestia.**

Noble: Her!?

**The other girl appeared and ran at it with the drill spear and stabbed it, it flew off. They both walked to the knights.**

Noble: These two?

**The little girl smacked Noble and the girl grabbed her wrist.**

Grand guru: Who?

Noble: Thses two are-

**This time the girl smacked Noble.**

Noble: Fine, jeez.

Grand Guru: Oh well, I suppose these two will clean the village?

**They both nodded.**

Grand Guru: Good, because you knights must go to the Heavens Mount, and slay something there, it is blocking our supplies.

Noble: Gladly.

* * *

**They got to the Heavens mount quickly and saw a black thing fly through the sky towards a large stone door, they entered and found themselves in the heart of the mountain with the sky above them, on an island in the middle of water and the streamlined black dragons skin cracking.**

Noble: It must be a gore magala...

Ranger: Its come of age...

**While its skin was breaking off, the orb of dark energy flew to it and went in it making it get knocked half way through the process leaving one side of it gold with an exposed eye and one horn, the other side still remained the streamlined black shell.**

Noble: What the!?

Ranger: Its... Chaotic...

**It charged at them with immense speed and knocked them all away.**

Sinon: What the hell! Its fast!

**It flew into the air and dove at them and struck them all.**

Noble: We cant touch it!

**Suddenly, it fell to the ground and died and the dark energy flew out.**

Noble: What the hell. How can we beat this?

?: You have something of mine...

**The dark energy spoke in the sadistic voice and floated to the ground and shifted to a humanoid form of swirling energy.**

Noble: Really, and what would that be?

?: Bacca. The doll!

**The dark energy formed a sword in its hand.**

Noble: Really? No way!

?: Well then... If you wont give it to me...

**It ran at Noble, Noble swung but it went right through and the energy hit Noble full-force.**

Noble: Jeez! Fine.

**Noble threw the doll and the energy picked it up and re formed the orb, it spoke with a lax, sweet sounding, young voice.**

?: Yay! Thank you!

**It flew off.**

Noble: Why is it so interested in that doll?


	29. Episode 6 Dead: Fear

**They returned to the mountaintop village to see its citizens walking around happily and everything fixed.**

Noble: Its... Fixed already?

Grand Guru: Yes.

**The Grand Guru walked up next to them.**

Grand Guru: Those two were unbelievably fast. It was marvelous.

Ranger: Oh, so they're already gone?

Grand Guru: Yes, they were unbelievably fast leaving as well.

Noble: Yeah, but we have one problem, the monsters up here are way to strong.

Grand Guru: I'll have our blacksmith make you new armor and weapons. Do you have materials?

Noble: Actually...

* * *

**Hours later.**

Noble: Hell yeah!

**Noble came from a room with different armor, made from the skin and teeth of the tigrex. it had the orange and blue stripes most everywhere, where there wasnt, there was very refined metal, the helmet covered the whole face and had two things on the side made from claw.**

Noble: Check this out!

**They pulled out a new sword made from the Tirgrexes jaw, it was split into two blades with a single fang on both sides.**

Noble: Beat this!

Ranger: Consider yourself beat.

**Ranger walked into the room with armor fashioned from Garuga parts it had a mask made to look like its beak and flaps beneath the arms made from webbing.**

Ranger: Check it!

**Ranger pulled out a bow that was pure purple and had a flat front, but the sides were razor sharp.**

Ranger: Ha! I win.

**They heard a door burst open.**

Merc 1: I wouldnt be to sure.

**They stepped out in black armor with white stripes on certain areas and saw a covering helmet with a glowing horn on top the helmet was coming up from the collar and down from a headband showing two dark blue eyes in between the covers.**

Ranger: So, you ransacked the Oroshi Kirin?

Merc 1: Yup.

**They pulled out a mace covered in black hair with a huge horn in front and a smaller one on the back.**

Merc 1: I win.

Noble: Fine.

Ranger: Wheres your sister.

Merc 2: I'm here, give me a second.

**They walked out in white hide armor that covered all of their body, the helmet was a hood with a metal plate on the back with a cross on it, in the hood the knights looked in surprise, it showed a smiling, young girls face ith short brown hair and dark blue eyes.**

Merc 2: Do I look good? Its made from the khezu.

Ranger: Uh, yeah.

Noble: Super!

Merc 1: Ugh! Come on! You knew she was a young girl! Stop blathering.

Noble: Ugh. Fine, you look great.

Merc 2: Thanks, oh! And watch!

**She pulled out a mace made to look like a syringe and aimed it at the wall and pulled a pump action on the weapon and there was a hole in the wall.**

Merc 2: You can thank Sinon for that one.

Sinon: Welcome!

**She sat across the room watching, she wasnt wearing anything different.**

Noble: You didnt get any new armor?

Sinon: Dont even have armor, to clunky, you need to carry alot when you use guns, and besides, I'm a sniper, I'm kinda supposed to stay away from the fight unless absolutely necessary.

Ranger: Right.

**The knights all put theyre cloaks on.**

Grand Guru: Hello knights, how is the new armor?

**He stepped inside and looked.**

Noble: Its great, thanks.

Grand Guru: Please, it is the thing we specialize in here.

Merc 1: Still, its really good, and even lighter than our old armor.

Grand Guru: Yes indeed, but, its late and I would like you to hunt something on the Heavens mount, sorry to bother you but it only appears at night.

Ranger: Its nothing, we were trained to handle anything.

Grand Guru: Good, because it is dangerous, its not acting right either, technically it shouldnt even be there.

Noble: What is it?

Grand Guru: Its an Ash Kecha Wacha, and unfortunately its with a normal Kecha Wacha.

Noble: Those things are low-level monsters still, so I think we can handle them.

Ranger: Right, lets go.

* * *

**They walked up to the heavens mount and saw an area with two levels, one made from vines the other normal ground, Sinon crouched a ways away and looked into her rifle, she shot and the knights ran and saw the Kecha Wacha, and orange lemur with large talons, lying on the ground.**

Noble: Its dead?

Ranger: No way Sinons gun is that powerful.

**The area was covered in a black flash and when the knights could see, there was no Kecha Wacha there, they turned around and saw the Kecha wacha, but with darker fur and red eyes, purple fumes coming from its mouth.**

Merc 1: Whoa!

Noble: Its like the Kushala Daora... It has frenzy... Not good.

**The Kecha Wacha swatted them away and jumped up and hung from the vines.**

Merc 1: Uh... Noble?

Noble: Go ahead.

**They pulled out their relic.**

Merc 1: Awesome.

**They pulled out their weapon as the relic activated, the weapon got longer and at the end an axe head formed, it was different than before, instead of white and pink, the axe was black and yellow.**

Merc 1: Whoa! Upgrade!

**They shot an energy blast that hit the Kecha Wachas arm as it swung along the vines, it froze and the Mercenary ran towards it, jumping, they hit the ice and the Kecha Wacha fell to the ground and the other knights ran towards it, but something landed in front of them, it looked just like the Kecha Wacha, but Blue and dark blue. It had spots running down its back, with red eyes and fumes coming from its mouth.**

Noble: Ash Kecha!

**An ice blast hit its back, the other Kecha was struggle in ice on its feet, the ash Kecha turned around and a bullet went through its ear, it barely flinched and hit the Mercenary away.**

Merc 1: Agh!

**They flew back and hit a wall.**

Merc 1: Sis! Help!

Merc 2: But...

Merc 1: You can do it! Use the relic!

**Both Kechas were walking towards the first mercenary, and it was like time froze around the second Mercenary.**

Merc 2: But... Emon said... The relic has to much power in it...

**They heard a calm voice.**

?: Dont worry... You're stronger, besides, the relic will ease into it this time...

Merc 2: Oh no... This is to much... How will I help them?

?: Do it, you can...

Merc 2: I guess... I am stronger...

?: It will take five stages to go full HDD.

Merc 2: Right. I can do this...

**Time flowed at normal speed again and they pulled their relic out.**

Merc 2: Access!


	30. Episode 6 Dead: Light

Merc 2: Access!

* * *

To bend anothers spirit...

Means your own spirit must be unbendable...

And if it isnt...

You will be corrupted...

And destroyed...

* * *

Merc 2: Now!

**She pulled out her weapon and it changed to the axe but black and green.**

Merc 2: Stage 1...

**They ran up and froze the**** Kechas hands together and hit them away, their weapon grew and had floating metal feathers floating from the back of the axe head and their cloak disappeared.**

Merc 2: Stage 2...

**They ran at the Ash Kecha and froze its face and hit its arm, breaking the talon, her eyes turned pink and she felt her power growing.**

Merc 2: Stage 3...

**She jumped back and kicked the Kecha's back and it flew into the others flailing and got smacked several times, she ran and hit the Ash aside and cut into the Kecha's chest and it fell and died, her hair grew longer in the front and shortend in the back.**

Merc 2: Ergh... Stage... 4...

**She hit the Ash's face and the ice shattered cutting its long nose off, she jumped on its back and cut into it, freezing its whole back and it fell over.**

Merc 2: Almost... There!

**She was about to hit its back when it used its legs to fling into the air and land on its back, the ice shattered and it started flying away.**

Merc 2: Oh no you dont! Stage five!

**Her armor deformed and she was enveloped with light and came out with light blue hair and power symbols in her eyes, wings of the same material as the weapon appeared on her back.**

White Sister: Get back here!

**She flew into the air and chased the Ash, catching up with it, she tackled it, sending it to the ground.**

White Sister: Gotcha!

**As they were falling, she cut the Ash in half and they landed in a heap. She was brought back to her normal form.**

Merc 1: Sis! You okay!?

**They all ran up with Sinon.**

Merc 2: Ugh... Yeah, I think so...

Merc 1: That was amazing!

**They looked at the Ash.**

Ranger: Doodleloodleoodleloodle...

**Ranger walked to the corpse and grabbed something in its ear canal.**

Ranger: Duh duhnuhnuhnuhNUH!

**Noble walked over.**

Noble: Ow, ears, anyway, whats with the weird humming?

**Ranger threw what hey were holding and Noble caught it.**

Noble: Huh.

Merc 2: Ugh... Ow!

Merc 1: Its fine, its fine.

**The second Mercenary had tried to get up, but failed and fell, the first Mercenary grabbed her arm and held it over their shoulder and they walked over.**

Merc 1: What is it?

Noble: Its a relic, but like yours, unlike the more powerful ones, its smaller.

Merc 2: Great... Just... Great...

Merc 1: Its fine, at least you're awake this time.

Merc 2: Good point.

Ranger: Cool. Now we only need two.

Noble: And to kill one.

**They all looked confused.**

Noble: What? Dont you remember the orb of dark energy? That came from a relic.

* * *

**They all went back to Cathar.**

Merc 1: Come on, come on.

**They laid their sister in a bed.**

Merc 2: Thanks.

Merc 1: Its alright, you need sleep, now get some.

Merc 2: Okay...

**After she fell asleep.**

Merc 1: So, whos is it?

Noble: Huh?

Merc 1: Uh, you dont think me and her just guessed? No, Neckot told us.

Sinon: Clarify please.

Merc 1: The freakin' relic people!

Noble: Uh, how can we tell.

Sinon: I'll get the Grand Guru.

**Sinon left.**

Merc 1: Ugh, now we have to wait, oh well, sis is cute sleeping...

Ranger: May I be the first to say-

Noble: Creepy. No you may not.

Ranger: Noble, I will kill you.

Merc 1: Shut up.

Ranger: Dont get testical!

Merc 1: Shut up!

Noble: Message received.

Merc 1: I wonder what she dreaming about...

* * *

Merc 2: Huh?

**She was in a long hallway, chasing someone, the reason, because her legs were. She only felt like she must.**

?: Ha! You cant get me!

Merc 2: Thinks: Who is she? Why am I chasing her?

**They entered another room, a large room with a person using a computer.**

?: You only have till I reach sis, better catch up!

Merc 2: Thinks: Who?

**They ran to the person, a girl with brown hair and a white dress. As she turned to them, the world froze and started turning red.**

Merc 2: Huh? Whats going on?

?: This is it...

**A cackling voice said from nowhere.**

Merc 2: You...

?: Yes, you recognize me so easily, even if only in this, does this seem like a life you would like living?

Merc 2: Its sweet, the little girl seems nice... But that big girl, I dont know her,something about her though...

?: Yes, a life lived by someone you are so like, stay in Cathar, perhaps you may meet her, but maybe not, only when the truth comes out, about you, about her, about those born without spirits, can explain this life, now you better hurry back, it looks like those girls... oops.

**The world unfroze and it had changed, the little girl was on her front on the ground with a knife in her back, the big girl on her face, on the computer, with a knife in her head, blood trickled down and touch the Mercenary's feet.**

Merc 2: A... Agh... Aaaaaagh!

* * *

**She woke with a scream, and saw the group, now with the Grand Guru looking at her.**

Merc 2: Uh...

Merc 1: Are you okay!?

Merc 2: Uh... Yeah, just a bad dream.

Merc 1: Huh... Thats not good.

Grand Guru: Please, may we hurry this up, I have something to prepare for.

Noble: Fine, we found this, we have several others like it.

**Nobe handed him the relic.**

Grand Guru: Ah, yes, a relic, I'll activate it.

**He simply took a small piece of crystal and held it over the relic, then simply handed it to Ranger.**

Grand Guru: Now I really need to leave, tomorrow we have an exocution.

**He left.**

Noble: Heh, exocution? You guys thinking what I am?

Ranger: Oh yeah.

Sinon: Shouldn't we check the reason?

Merc 1: Sorry, but we in the knighthood are kinda against exocutions in general.

Sinon: Fine.

Ranger: We need a plan.

Noble: Sinon. How fast can your pistol fire?

Sinon: Pretty fast, almost like a machine gun.

Noble: Good, use it to shock the people...

* * *

**In the morning they walked to the main square and saw a guillotine.**

Noble: Just as I thought.

**They all walked to certain spots in the square and examined the guillotine.**

Noble: Okay...

**They all regrouped.**

Ranger: It has a pully attached to a chain, the lever releases, that thing falls.

Merc 1: Its big so we cant climb it without being noticed.

Sinon: Not a problem, from stories I've heard we have pretty strong jumpers.

Merc 1: We cant use our relics.

Sinon: Why not? I am gonna distract everyone.

Noble: Right, its not a bad plan. Heres what we'll do...

* * *

**They waited for the village to become more busy and spread through the square, Noble stood by a cart full of the knights supplies, Ranger stood on the bottom of the square and held an arrow. Sinon stood not far from Ranger a hand on her holster. And the Mercenaries stood on the top of the square not far from the guillotine.**

Merc 1: Alright, any minute now...

**The Grand Guru walked into the square.**

Grand Guru: Citizens! The exocution is about to begin. Please have your children go home!

Noble: Lets crash this.


	31. Episode 6 Dead: Dead

Noble: Alright...

**The Grand Guru had someone bring him a small child and carried them to the guillotine.**

Merc 2: What?... A kid?...

**He placed them in it.**

Grand Guru: The exocution will now begin.

**Someone came into view, a large person in raggy clothes carrying a large hammer.**

Grand Guru: Now!

**Just as the large fellow lifted his hammer, Sinon ran into the open and fired her gun into the air, everyone looked at her as the first Mercenary used their relic and jumped to the top of the guillotine and froze the chain and the blade.**

Sinon: Hey!

**The Mercenary jumped down and their sister climbed up next to the Grand Guru and knocked him out and waited.**

Noble: Good... Almost...

**Ranger shot the arrow at the chain and it shattered, the guillotine fell and the second Mercenary hit the blade making it shatter. Noble ran in and grabbed the kid out of the guillotine, the kid had yellow, short hair.**

Noble: Come on!

Grand Guru: Stop!

**The knights and Sinon stood in a group.**

Grand Guru: Huh, didnt think that would work.

Noble: How about you tell us whats up!?

Grand Guru: You wanna know?

Ranger: No duh!

Grand Guru: Fine, I'll tell you, its because we felt bad for that kid.

Noble: What!?

Grand Guru: Look into her eyes. Do you not see the issue?

**Noble held the kid and turned them toward themselves.**

Noble: No...

Ranger: What is it?

Noble: She's mind-dead. A strange phenomenon when a child is born without a spirit...

Ranger: Thats impossible!

Grand Guru: We find these peoples existence saddening, and we wish to free them from cruelty, we are merely attempting to help.

Noble: Why kill an inocent child!? She didnt do anything wrong! Havent you heard the stories!? These kids wake up after awhile! At most a month!

Ranger: Noble... Why are you defending her?

Noble: I think killing the mind dead is cruel.

Grand Guru: Fine! But there is no more we can do for her!

Noble: Ugh... Fine! Then I'll take her!

Grand Guru: Very well! If you wish! Also, since we have argued more than enough, I have this summons for you all. All knights! This urgent message from the king states all knights return to the central city! Penalty is death!

Noble: Fine. Lets go everyone. You too... Hmmm...

* * *

**That night, they were on the bottom of the mountain and Sinon activated her earpiece.**

Sinon: Really?... Oh... Why?... You never need me for these things... Really?... If its of urgent issue... Fine, I'll come.

**Sinon turned to earpiece off.**

Sinon: Sorry everyone, I gotta high-tail it out of here, just got called, something urgent.

Noble: Oh...

Sinon: I'll be in the central city when its done, its fine, I'll see you guys there.

**She left.**

Noble: Aw man.

Ranger: Its fine. She'll be back, so its alright.

Noble: Right. Ugh. With these kids, you have to find things they respond too...

Ranger: I thought they just spend their lives staring into space?

Noble: No, these kids often attract specific lost spirits, its how some people have had two lives.

Ranger: Oh, but how do you know this stuff?

Noble: Please, when you grow up in Pulp, you pick up any knowledge you can.

Ranger: Good point.

**Noble pulled out the hair clip they had used, and the kid blinked, and twitched their arm.**

Noble: I...

Ranger: What?

Noble: It worked... This. Worked! Yes!

**Noble hugged the kid.**

Ranger: Good for you. Just get to sleep.

**They all slept.**

* * *

Noble: So, we have to get to the central city...

Ranger: Haven't been there since we became knights.

Merc 1: Yeah.

Merc 2: Lets go then.

* * *

**Episode six...**

**Concluded.**


	32. Episode 7 Finale: City

**They approached the central city.**

Noble: Ugh. Finally.

Ranger: Come on, lets go.

**They went to a gate and saw two guards.**

Guard 1: Halt!

Guard 2: All of you.

Noble: Hi, sup.

Guard 1: Who are you?

Noble: I figure you should remember Noble, top entrant in the knight royal.

Guard 2: Ah! Access, is not granted.

Noble: Tell me why.

Guard 1: The small child, she is clearly mind-dead.

Noble: And?

Guard 1: Access is not aloud to mind-deads.

**Noble pulled out their sword and shoved both guards against the wall.**

Noble: I swear to god, I didnt get to my rank by being clean. Grant access or you both die.

Guard 1: Fine, but we must get everyone elses info.

**Noble walked inside and leaned on a wall.**

Guard 2: Info.

Ranger: Ranger, graduate four of the kings royal scouts.

Guard 2: Fine, head in.

Guard 1: Info.

Merc 1: Yeah, we are the Mercenaries. Knighted in the exalted division of the clerics class. Highest ranks in grade.

Guard 2: Wow, no wonder they put all of you together, those iniciatives are almost impossible to pass. You are allowed access.

**They walked into the city and looked at a map.**

Okay, theres the Dondruma, Loc-Lac, Tanzia, and Val quarters... And we need to get to the castle in the Minegarde district...

Ranger: Lets go.

**They walked through a part of the city and went into a gate with guards watching them and entered the center district.**

Ranger: Almost there, but Noble, you're getting alot of funny looks.

**They walked until they were near the castle and Noble stopped.**

Noble: Damn, I just thought of something, I cant bring her in, but I cant leave her out here, she'd be seen and killed...

?: Noble?

Noble: No way.

**Noble turned around.**

CC2: Sup, you old bat.

Noble: Nothing, we had royal summons but...

CC2: The kid? I see her, I can guard her for you.

Noble: Thanks. That really helps.

**Noble handed the kid to CC2, who walked over to a wall, the kid seemed less comfortable but stayed still as Noble walked away.**

Noble: I wonder why she's here.

Ranger: Come on.

**They went into the castle and went to the main throne room and saw a very large amount of knight teams talking, they walked over near a wall and waited**

?: Hey! Threes company!

**They turned in surprise and saw them.**

May: Hey guys!

Noble: You guys! Hey.

Ranger: Waddup.

Bravery: Wow, you guys are speedy, where were you?

Noble: We had based out in Cathar.

May: Wow, near the heavens mount? Hardcore. We were stationed in Schrade, that place is dangerous.

Noble: I've heard.

**Someone walked into the room and shouted.**

?: His exaltedness has summoned you all here! All knights have reported in! Presenting his majesty! King of this realm! King Artian!

**The king walked in, he was wearing armor himself completely made of metal with decorative metal vines and thorns, he carried a large spear, he sat on the throne.**

Artian: Line up!

**All the knights formed a line.**

Artian: I have reports of great energy spikes in many areas! This suggests that a team of knights has stolen things of the ancient world! This is a threat! All knights must remove all of their gear for inspection!

**Several people walked into the room in armor with large lances and all the knights handed them their gear.**

Noble: Thinks: This is bad... When they get to us, they'll see its us...

**All of them turned to eachother and nodded. When the inspectors came to them the first Mercenary raised their hand and shouted.**

Merc 1: You want the artifacts left alone!? You want to know their power in experiment!? Then here you go!

**They reached in their pouch and threw something in the air, it exploded in a large flash, when it cleared the others were gone, only the first Mercenary was standing in the same spot.**

Artian: Its that team! Get them! All of you!

**Knights ran at the Mercenary but they sent a wave of energy out, and their weapon became the axe and they formed a large ice wall around them and pushed it outwards. Ranger ran out from behind a pillar as several gates shut and ran at the inspectors kicking them all down.**

Artian: No! Get them!

**All the nights ran at Ranger and Noble dropped from nowhere in front of Ranger and slashed them all down.**

Artian: What!? You are all idiots! I'll handle them myself!

?: Don't even think of it.

**An axe appeared in front of him as he stood up and he was pressured back into the throne by it.**

White Sister: It doesnt end well for you.

**She stepped out from behind the throne.**

Artian: A- A goddess!?

White Sister: Thats right big guy. Now sit like a good boy!

**Eight knights ran at the throne but the four in front froze and then flung at the four behind.**

White Sister: Now... Let them go.

Artian: Y- Yes ma'am! Knights let them go!

White Sister: And...?

Artian: What?

White Sister: Let us in the royal vault!

**It was opened and they all went inside.**

White Sister: You know what?

**The vault closed and she turned back to normal.**

Merc 2: That IS fun.

Merc 1: Wow, you have controlling that down!

Noble: Now what?

Merc 2: Trust me, I got us in here for a reason.

Ranger: Why?

Merc 2: This.

**They stomped a floor panel not covered in gold and it flipped up and a trap door opened and a pedistal came out.**

Merc 1: A relic!?

**The second Mercenary walked over and took it.**

Merc 2: Yoink. And look, its already activated. Get the door opened.

Merc 1: But if they dont see a goddess-

Merc 2: Trust me.

**They opened the door and ran out, followed quickly by knights.**

Merc 2: Look! Right there! Its Jay! He has an axe, and likely a swing, if blocked right, that should fling us out of here.

**Suddenly Jay stopped and swung in a massive circle knocked all of the other knights away.**

Jay: Guys! Block!

**They all blocked and Jay swung at them, knocking them out of the castle.**

Jay: Lets go!

**May's team lined up near Jay and ran at the advancing knights**.

* * *

Noble: Ugh...

**They had landed outside and sat in an alley, they were approached by a cloaked figure.**

?: All of you, follow me, I can get you somewhere safe.

**The person guided them through the city, until they reach an area with a lot of water, they were led down a hidden staircase and the person pressed buttons on a keypad.**

?: I'm opening a door, you four go in, trust me.

**They finished the combination and a door opened, they all went inside and found a high-tech base and went to the very end, it had a meeting room with several, important, figures sitting around it.**

Sinon: Are you joking!? They could be getting killed up there!

Neckot: Excuse me for thinking they might get killed!

Emon: Everyone calm down! No doubt our favorite knights are fine!

Sinon: Fine! But we arent at the castle! They have almost all the relics so we have to bring them here soon!

Neckot: They died hours ago! And thats hard for me to think about! Two of them are basically my children!

Emon: Then you understand my offense!

Sinon: Everyone calm down! For gods sake we all look like jackasses!

**The knights watched secretly from the hallway.**

Sinon: We sent Idea to find them! She's experienced! She will find them. Dead or alive.

**The person who had led them there walked from behind the knights and went into the room pulling off their hood letting long brown hair drop onto their shoulders.**

?: Try alive. You four, stop hiding in the hall like scared preschoolers.

**The knights walked in.**

?: Done.

Neckot: Idea! You found them!

Idea: Like a sir.

**Someone else ran in.**

AQL: I couldn't find the-

Idea: Next time sweety.

Sinon: Good, now that everyones here, we can start.


	33. Episode 7 Finale: Secret

**Sinon stood up.**

Sinon: I think I'll explain.

Noble: Yeah?

Sinon: Welcome to the League of secret keepers. We are the preservers of the old world, we personally try to keep the truth of these legends away from the public, I'm a loose member, I don't get called much, and am a little bit of the opposite, the people in Gail, they know well of their goddess. But, here I'm strictly buisness, say hello to our members, Idea, scout number one.

Idea: Yow hoo.

Sinon: AQL, my favorite. Scout number two.

AQL: Nice to officialy meet you.

Sinon: Uh... Wheres number three?

Emon: In a bit.

Sinon: Fine, there's me, Emon, Neckot, and some creepy girl from Pulp who shows up sometimes.

Neckot: Yes.

Sinon: Seriously, where is CC2?

Noble: CC2!?

Sinon: Huh? You know them! Right!

Ranger: That isnt what they're worried about, trust me.

Merc 1: Huh.

Sinon: Anyway. Please follow.

**Sinon walked to a wall and touched a panel and a door opened leading to a room with a glass case.**

Sinon: The last relic. Its actually unidentified. We have no idea whose it was.

Noble: Really?

Sinon: Yeah. Not to mention, check this out.

**Sinon touched the wall and a screen appeared and showed an image of relics, seven were in full color, one was black and white, and there was a colored one, next to the shape of one that was flashing.**

Sinon: Those two have been there for two days, and no one knows why.

**Sinon walked away.**

Noble: So... We arent done.

**Sinon walked to the table in the main room and opened eight slots.**

Sinon: We know that a hint to where the goddesses are is in this table, but there is only one way to activate it. All the relics need to be in these slots.

**They heard a door open and rapid footsteps.**

?: Get back here!

**They all saw the kid run into the room, chased by CC2, the kid ran in and tackled Noble.**

Noble: Agh!

CC2: WHAT THE HELL NOBLE!? You said that kid was mind-dead!

**Everyone in the room glared at Noble.**

Noble: What?

Sinon: You brought, a mind-dead, KID! Into the city! What is wrong with you!?

Noble: Hey, she clearly isnt now!

Sinon: She couldve been killed you idiot!

Noble: Lay off!

**Noble sat up and held the kid.**

Noble: I was gonna protect this kid! People tried to kill her and we saved her! Lay off if I wanna protect people who...

Ranger: Noble! Finish!

Noble: People who were like me!

**The whole room gasped.**

Noble: People don't normally remember being mind-dead. Not me! I remember it all! If you shit on me for being protective, then all of you can just screw off!

**Noble held the kid on their shoulder, she smiled and hugged Nobles head, her eyes had changed from a dull grey to a vibrant blue.**

Ranger: Noble...

Noble: Look. If you all are against this. You keep it to yourselves. I'm taking this kid with me wherever I go.

**Noble walked to a wall and sat down.**

Sinon: Fine, the point is, where are all the relics?

**They heard a voice from the back room.**

?: Oh, they're all here.

**They saw someone walk through the door, only, the person walked on the ceiling, their long purple hair going up, as if they gravity was opposite to them, their eyes were covered with hair and they wore a black sailor uniform.**

Emon: Gia... How did you know we were...?

Gia: I always know, have you ever actually called me here?

Neckot: No.

Gia: There you go.

Merc 1: Its true, the relics are all here. Knights!

**They laid relics in each slot and Sinon got the last one and put it in.**

Sinon: Look!

**The wall projected a large map of the world with one location with an X on it.**

Sinon: Oh no... The celestial mountain. A mountain that is impossible to climb, right next to the Heavens mount.

Merc 1: Huh?

Gia: Heres your issue, you dont know how to revive a goddess.

Sinon: And you do?

Gia: Yup. Its simple.

**A hologram of a coffin appeared on the table.**

Gia: You just need to take the relic, and fit it in a slot, then. You take the goddesses sharicite, and slip open a drawer in the foot of it, and slip the case in.

**The hologram disappeared.**

Gia: That help?

Sinon: Yeah, but-

**Sinon activated her earpiece.**

Sinon: Yes? Oh, so... Good god... Thats just great.

**Sinon deactivated it.**

Sinon: Good news-bad news time, the sharicite is all in one place, but, an old friend has it.

**They turned on a TV and Anonymous appeared.**

Anonymous: Hello prettys!

Ranger: You!

Anonymous: Guess what! I have your sharicite, and I only ask for one thing in return.

Ranger: What?

Anonymous: The lovely Noire's relic!

Ranger: Watch this guys. Hey! dipstick.

Anonymous: Yes?

Ranger: Yeah, we need both the relic, AND the sharicite for the awakening. So, your move

Anonymous: Oh... Then bring me a different one!

Ranger: Again, problem. We need all the goddesses awake, if not, Noire will get depressed, we don't want that, do we?

Anonymous: Ugh... F*** you.

**The sharicite appeared on the table.**

Ranger: Hey! Language!

**The TV turned off.**

Noble: Rude!

Ranger: I know.

**The knights looked at the map and figured something out. Just as they did, a distress beacon went off from Cathar.**

Noble: Lets go!

Sinon: Not without me. I'm done here.

* * *

**They ran and snuck out of the city, Sinon could actually just leave, but the knights snuck into a forest.**

Noble: Ugh. Long day, can we sleep?

Ranger: Good point.

**They slept, Noble covered the girl in a peice of fur and slept, in the morning, they found several trees knocked over.**

Noble: What the...

**They heard pounding nearbye and ran to a tree, the little girl was punching its trunk and it was tipped over.**

Noble: Uh...

**They watched as the kid knocked the tree over and looked at it a little sad.**

Kid: Aw man! Only five minutes!

**Noble walked up and picked the girl up and saw her knuckles were lightly bruised.**

Noble: Whoa...

Kid: Hi!

**The kid wrapped her arms around Nobles neck.**

Noble: Ah...

Kid: Mmmmm...

Ranger: Wow, they already love eachother. I wonder, hey kid? Who is this?

** The kid loosend their grip and looked at Ranger.**

Kid: This? This is mommy!

Ranger: Ha! Knew it!

Noble: Thinks: Damn kid.


	34. Episode 7 Finale: Demon

**They went all the way to Cathar, Ranger not making it easy for Noble.**

Ranger: So, how is it you hid your boobs?

Noble: Ugh...

**They walked into the village.**

Grang Guru: Knights.

Noble: Guru.

Grand Guru: So. You came for the call?

Noble: Yeah.

**They went to the house the knights had stayed in before and saw something.**

Merc 2: Yay!

**She ran inside and jumped on a bed and picked something up and walked back with Dogoo.**

Grand Guru: He hasn't let anyone in this house since you left.

Noble: Sorry.

Grand Guru: Also, I must say, it is nice to see the child safe.

Noble: From you.

Grand Guru: Please stop. We didn't realise it was so important to people.

Noble: Fine, at least she's fine, I still haven't thought of a name though.

Grand Guru: Perhaps her original name.

Noble: And that was?

Grand Guru: Her original name was Pish.

Noble: No, no, but I'll think of something similiar, to honor it.

Grand Guru: Thank you. Anyway.

**Noble put the kid in bed and they talked.**

Grand Guru: We have an issue with the wildlife.

Ranger: What?

Grand Guru: A monster, a deviljho, but its completely insane, people call it the devil at heavens gate.

Sinon: Whats up with it?

Grand Guru: it is always angry, and hungry.

Noble: Huh...

Grand Guru: Will you slay it?

Noble: Fine, Sinon! Stock the sharicite here and lets go!

**They left afterwards and went to the Heavens mount they went to an area that was loosely connected to the rest and saw a large dinosaur like creature with a small head and massive thick tail, its black skin showed large stripes and balls of red as it turned to them.**

Noble: Whoa...

Ranger: Yo! Noble! Be careful! You got a family now after all!

Noble: Would you drop that!

**Noble ran up with Ranger behind her (Yes) and stabbed its stomach with a knife which Ranger punched inside, it let out a roar of pain and fell over, it started writhing on the ground and the Mercenaries started hitting its head.**

Noble: Lets go!

**Noble jumped and swung, hitting its tail and creating a gash, Ranger quickly ran by and poured a bottle into the wound, the Mercenaries hit its neck as it stood up, throwing its head to the side right into a bullet from Sinon. It stopped moving and stood there, it roared and the ground shook, glands on its neck let out dragon element and gave it a head covering mohawk.**

Ranger: So thats whats up with this thing, its a Savage Deviljho.

Noble: Come on! Move!

**Noble ran to its tail and swung again, but bounced off and it turned and looked at what was behind it.**

Noble: Oh god!

**Noble blocked, but a bullet hit the deviljho's eye and it reared back and blew dragon breath at Sinon.**

Sinon: Whoa!

**Sinon ran along a ridge, the dragon breath hit where her foot landed and she jumped onto the Deviljho's back and shot at it with her pistol, the Deviljho shook and knocked her off.**

Ranger: Sinon!

**Ranger ran and caught Sinon and set her down.**

Merc 1: Lets go!

**Both Mercenaries activated their relics and their weapons changed, they shot energy at its feet and froze them, they jumped back.**

Merc 1: Now!

**They brought their weapon up as the second Mercenary jumped, the first Mercenary swung their weapon and hit their sisters feet send her at the Deviljho's head, while flying she brought her weapon back and swung as she reached its head making it flinch and start limping away.**

Noble: Follow it!

**They followed it into a cliffside area. It turned to them.**

Merc 1: Come on Ranger, you got your relic! Join the club!

**Ranger pulled out their relic and used it, their bow became a long blaster with a large black base.**

Ranger: Idea!

**Ranger pulled a lever back and the tip of the weapon started glowing and making a high pitched hum, they threw it in the air.**

Ranger: Guys! The Deviljho is attracted to light and sound, that thing is giving off lots of both, hit it to me!

**The Mercenary hit it towards Noble, as Ranger quickly climbed a small cliff, the deviljho's face followed the weapon as Noble hit it to the second Mercenary, who hit it above the Deviljho and Sinon shot it with her sniper rifle into the air in front of Ranger, Ranger jumped and grabbed the weapon and pulled a trigger on the weapon letting loose a massive laser going straight down the deviljho, going in the head, coming out the tip of the tail, Ranger landed and the relic deactivated, the Deviljho was dead.**

Ranger: Hell yeah!

Noble: Quick thinking.

Ranger: You would think so-

Noble: I get it, I'm a girl. I'm a little girl. I'm a little girl with pigtails who rides a tricycle.

Ranger: Uh...

Merc 1: Burn.

**Suddenly, the deviljho lit on fire and burrned away, the dark energy orb flew into the sky and Noble looked at the charred ground.**

Noble: Another relic!?

* * *

**They went back to Cathar and were greeted by the Grand Guru at their homes door.**

Noble: Why are you here?

Grand Guru: Oh no reason.

**Noble opened the door and was instantly tackled by the kid.**

Grand Guru: I lied, that was the reason.

Noble: Ha ha!

Kid: Hi!

**Noble stood up.**

Noble: Anything else you need us to do?

Grand Guru: No, actually.

Noble: Then we have to head to the celestial mountain tomorrow.

Ranger: Right.

* * *

**In the morning they got ready, and Noble was watched by the girl. She had a sad look.**

Noble: Whats wrong?

Kid: I don't know... But, will you come back?

Noble: O- Of course I will.

Kid: But... You studdered...

Noble: Look, I promise, I'll come back.

Kid: Okay... Mommy.

**The kid hugged her around the neck and Noble held her for a few seconds before standing up and looking backwards at her.**

Noble: I'll be back soon... Peashy.

**Noble turned and left.**


	35. Episode 7 Finale: Investigate

**They had climbed past the Heavens Mount and had reached the Celestial Mountain and climbed up until they reached a ridge with a very high cliff, there was no path up.**

Noble: How do we get up?

Ranger: I'm not sure...

**They went around the mountain until they saw a large stone tablet with the monster symbol for Savage Deviljho on it, with a slot the shape of a relic.**

Noble: Got it!

**They pulled out the relic that was inside the Deviljho and put it in, a path up appeared and Noble took the relic.**

Noble: Yes!

**They climbed up and found a system of caves, they went in and saw webs along the walls and they heard something above them, a glob of purple liquid fell from the ceiling and they all dodged.**

Noble: Nerscylla!

**A large spider dropped fom the ceiling, it stood three times as tall as one of them, it looked at Noble and flung web all around them, when Noble was hit with the web she was stuck in place, the Nerscylla lunged and knocked her out of the cave and over the ledge.**

Noble: Ahh!

**Noble fell down the steep mountain and felt like she was falling very slowly until she felt something squeezing around her waist. She kept falling. She couldnt see.**

?: Mommy!

**Noble wiped her eyes and saw Peashy squeezing her waist.**

Peashy: I followed you to make sure you were okay!

Noble: Looks like I was wrong, I am going to die here...

Peashy: No! Don't say that! Don't! Please! Don't die!

Noble: Theres no way to-

**Peashy started glowing and Noble pulled out the Deviljhos relic and handed it to Peashy.**

Peashy: Huh? Whoa!

**They stopped falling as Peashy was covered in light, She emerged in an older form, she set Noble down.**

Yellow Heart: Mommy, climb back up. I'll get that mean spider!

**She flew into the air and Noble started climbing.**

* * *

Ranger: Noble!

**Ranger watched Noble fall off the edge and turned to the Nerscylla.**

Ranger: Damn you!

**Ranger ran at the Nerscylla and drew their bow in front of its face and shot an arrow point blank in its face and stabbed it with a knife and kicked it all the way in, the Nerscylla stumbled back and Ranger shot three arrows that hit at all of its frontal joints and they blew up. Ranger heard a whistling sound.**

?: This is for mommy!

**A girl with long yellow hair flew up over the edge and flew directly at the Nerscylla. With their claw-gauntlets, they started punching the Nerscylla avoiding all its attacks by side-stepping and punching again, then jumped into the air and did a pile-driver into its back killing it.**

?: Gotcha!

**Noble climbed up the ledge and ran up and hugged the girl, she glowed and came out as Peashy falling into Nobles arms.**

Noble: Good job!

Peashy: Thank you... But I'm tired...

Noble: Thats fine.

Ranger: Wait! That was the kid!?

Noble: Peashy.

Ranger: Whatever.

Noble: And yes.

Merc 1: Should she be here?

Merc 2: Its scary here.

Noble: Look we can go a bit further and then head back.

**They walked further in the caves, which started going up and they came across slots shaped strangely with an engraving above it.**

Ranger: "Goddess artifacts?"

**Noble took out the hairclip and put it in a slot.**

Noble: Like that.

**Noble stepped back.**

Sinon: Oh! Then I have Lady Verts.

**She took out a green bow with yellow ribbons on it.**

Sinon: I have it for good luck... There.

**She got it in.**

Noble: Thats all we have now, lets go back.

* * *

**They went back to Cathar and Noble put Peashy in bed and went back to the others.**

Sinon: I feel like I should head back to Gail.

Ranger: Really?

Sinon: Yeah. I'm going back.

Noble: Thats okay we should head to Pokke.

Merc 1: Yeah, there is something we need there anyway.

Noble: I'm wondering, should I bring Peashy? She would be taken care of here.

Merc 2: I think you should, I'll probably leave Dogoo here so she could have company.

Sinon: Well, I'm leaving now, goodbye.

Noble: Goodbye Sinon.

**Noble and Sinon shook hands and she left.**

* * *

**Sinon has left the party.**

* * *

Noble: We should go to...

**Noble went in and kissed Peashy's forehead and set a note next to the bed and left.**

Noble: Alright, You put Dogoo in there with her.

**She walked in and out and they left, Noble shut the door.**

* * *

**They traveled to Pokke in the north, it took three days.**

Noble: Finally...

Ranger: Lets finish here.

**They walked down the village and when they made it to the bottom, neckot wasn't there, but a tall woman with very long light blue hair and a treasurer outfit on.**

Noble: Uh, miss?

?: Hm? Ah, Noble, good to see you.

Merc 2: How do you know us?

?: Oh, I guess you don't know yet, I am Neckot, just in my unsealed form, my name is Mina Nishizawa, its nice to finally meet you.

Noble: Oh, well is Emon here?

Mina: Yes, she is, come with me.

**They walked into a single-room building with a person with light grey hair sitting in a chair studying a map, they spun the chair.**

?: Hello knights.

**They wore a suit.**

Mina: This is Kei Jinguji, formerly known as Lord Emon.

Kei: Yes, and you have already met Chika Hakozaki, she was the leader of Gail, her strong spirit kept her from changing, but she has succumb by now, no doubt.

Mina: We assume you are here for goddess artifacts, of which we have.

**Kei sat up and handed Ranger a small blue gemstone and Mina handed the Mercenaries a large white hat.**

Noble: Sweet, thanks.

Mina: Yes, go quickly, the king knows it is close, please hurry.

* * *

Hurry indeed...

I know I have been silent for some time, but, oh well...

Now-

**You hear a voice outside.**

?: Artificial! Get over here!

?2: What?

?: Its a vault!

**A large clang goes into the room and a door opens to a mountaintop.**

?: Histoire!?

?2: Whoa! Its Histy!

Histoire: Yes...

?: We've been looking for you! We wanted you to be able to watch.

**Both figures wore cloaks and one carried a golden blade.**

Histoire: Watch what?

?: You'll see.

**The figure pointed down at a mountaintop with eight coffins on it.**

Histoire: What!?

?: Perfect, I think we're done here.

Histoire: Wait! Who are you?

?:This here is the Artificial one, me, I'm Emblem. There, we gotta go.

**They left**


	36. Episode 7 Finale: Guard

**They returned to Cathar and Noble rushed ahead.**

Noble: Knock knock, hello?

**She opened the door and went inside.**

Noble: Huh?

**Noble went into the bedroom and saw Peashy sitting on the bed with Dogoo in her lap.**

Noble: Peashy?

**Peashy looked up and turned.**

Peashy: Mommy!

**Peashy jumped up and ran to Noble and hugged her neck.**

Peashy: Hi! Do you have to leave again?

Noble: I'm sorry, I have a job to do.

Peashy: But... Will you come back?

Noble: Of course, yes I will, there's nothing in the world that could keep me away.

Peashy: Okay...

Noble: Good.

**The knights came in the house.**

Ranger: Noble, we have to go.

Noble: Right. Bye Peashy.

Peashy: Mommy...

**They left.**

* * *

**They climbed the Celestial mountain and made it to the caves and went through most of it, but were blocked by knights.**

Noble: You.

Artian: You.

**The other three started walking to them but Noble gestured for them to stop.**

Noble: I'll handle this

**Three knights ran at Noble and she simply dodged to the right and held their sword to the left and they all got slashed.**

Artian: Huh?

**Noble ran along a wall for a second and landed behind three knights and stabbed them.**

Artian: Who are you?

**Noble jumped in front of Artian and held her sword out stabbing the last knight. She looked Artian in the eyes.**

Noble: Noble. Top entrant in the knights royal, zero defeats.

**Artian pulled out his spear and jumped back.**

Artian: Then fight me!

**Noble ran at Artian, he stabbed but Noble blocked and countered, cutting his stomach.**

Noble: You're pathetic.

**Noble spun around him and slashed but was blocked.**

Noble: You have no passion!

**Noble kicked the spear, making Artian flinch and Noble cutting his arm.**

Noble: No Bravery!

**Noble jumped and jumped off a wall and swung, cutting Artians face.**

Noble: No reason to make it back alive, at all costs!

**Noble jumped behind him and her sword started glowing.**

Noble: Even if you're my king, you may be bad, I wish there was another way, but my fate won't allow it!

**Noble jumped forward at him.**

Noble: One hit kill! PANZER BLADE!

**Noble landed while swinging down, and then to the right, up, left, right, and down. Artian flew back and hit a wall and ran away.**

Noble: You better run.

* * *

**They went to the end of the cave and placed the last artifacts and walked through a huge door into a large cavern that opened at the back and showed them near the top of the mountain.**

Noble: Alright, we're almost there, lets go.

**They heard wind whistling.**

Noble: Ugh, thats loud.

Ranger: Come on, thats not an issue.

?: Not so fast!

**They heard an angry voice say, something zipped up behind them and grabbed the second Mercenary.**

Noble: Who are you?

?: Does it matter, you know, your friend is cute...

Noble: What?

Ranger: Noble, look in her eyes, a goddess.

**The tall figure hat very dark pink eyes wih glowing power symbols in them, they carried a large sword that was split into sections, but were all right next to eachother, they had extremely long mid-dark blue hair and their clothes? Less than covering.**

Noble: Who are you!?

?: I don't have to tell you.

**The goddess threw the Mercenary into a wall and had to quickly turn to block Nobles blade.**

Noble: Damnit, I told you to tell me who you are, now do it!

?: What!? You give he great Iris Heart orders! Off with you!

**Noble was kicked across the room and Ranger shot and arrow which she just caught.**

Iris Heart: Nice try!

**The first Mercenary ran up with their inhanced weapon and swung, when she blocked, her blade was frozen stiff.**

Iris Heart: What are you trying?

Merc 1: This!

**An arrow hit her face, and burnt, she stumbled back and was hit on the head with a shot from the second Mercenaries weapon.**

Merc 2: Yay! Sinon!

**Ranger ran up and slashed a knife but was dodged but swung their bow and cut up the goddesses side.**

Ranger: Hey! Noble!

Iris Heart: Agh! Damnit!

**Noble ran up and stabbed her.**

Iris Heart: Fine. I'm done. I'm done with your shit!

**She was enveloped by light and came out as a calm looking girl with messy hair.**

?: You four can see the others, I am officialy done.

**She walked over to a wall and sat down.**

?: Go on.

**They exited the cavern and climbed further up and reach a large flat area with eight coffins, however, it was surrounded by fire.**

Noble: Well shit!

Ranger: Indeed.

Merc 1: I'll try freezing it.

**They sent ice all along the fire but nothing happened.**

Merc 1: Huh...

**The second Mercenary stuck their hand through the fire, then just walked through.**

Merc 2: Its fake.

**They all walked through.**

Noble: Lets go.


	37. Episode 7 Finale: Goddess

**Each of them walked to a coffin.**

Ranger: "Black Heart"

Merc 1: "White Heart"

Merc 2: "Green Heart"

Noble: "Purple Heart"

**They all opened drawers in the foot of the coffin and put the sharicite inside.**

Noble: Alright, this is it.

**They all put a relic into a slot in the top of each coffin and the lid slid off.**

Noble: Alright, is that it?

**They waited a few seconds, then suddenly, the goddesses flew up out of the coffins and gently floated down.**

Noble: Purple Heart...

Merc 2: Green Heart...

Merc 1: White Heart...

Ranger: Black Heart...

**They were all looking up at the goddesses.**

Purple Heart: Yes. It is us. But, please finish your work.

**She gestured to four more coffins.**

Ranger: Right.

**They walked over to the other coffins.**

Noble: "Purple Sister"

Ranger: "Black Sister

Merc 1: "White Sister A"

Merc 2: "White Sister O"

**They each put their last relics in, Noble clutched the Deviljho's relic in secret and the lid slid off.**

Noble: WHAT!?

**They all looked in the coffins and saw silhouettes of themselves, they became glowing orbs that went into all of them.**

Ranger: Whoa!

Merc 1: Ugh!

Noble: No way!

**While the others stumbled back, Noble stood still, Purple Heart flew and and put her hand on Nobles shoulder but was met with a sword directly in front of her face.**

Noble: And what the hell are you trying to do?

**Noble looked her in the eyes showing immense rage.**

Merc 1: Noble!

Merc 2: Don't!

White Heart: Stop, this is meant to happen.

**Noble and Purple Heart looked at eachother, and Purple Heart drew her blade and swung, Noble blocked.**

Purple Heart: What? No one can stop this blade.

Noble: Looks like you got jipped.

**Noble grabbed the sword and moved it with great effort and kneed Purple Heart in the stomach.**

Noble: No one, has ever beaten me.

Purple Heart: Really?

Noble: You know, I remember that day thirty years ago... I promised I would beat you, and I didn't care when, damnit todays gonna be that day!

**Noble ran at her and swung, Purple Heart blocked and jumped back in surprise.**

Purple Heart: How do you remember that!?

Noble: Don't play dumb!

**Noble ran to her and slashed, but was blocked and countered, but fell back only a couple feet and jumped up, kicking her.**

Noble: We both know well what you're doing and it won't work on me.

**The other three knights fell unconcious.**

Purple Heart: Well then, you have a very strong will...

Noble: Thanks.

**Noble spun while swinging and knocked Purple Hearts sword out of her grasp and swung at her stomach, with high hopes when.**

* * *

**In a forest, the sky was blood red and all Noble could tell was, she was facing Neptune in the face holding a purple blade radiating dark energy, she felt its immense power.**

Neptune: Here, its what you wanted, best me, and I die.

Noble: Heh. Very well, then die!

**Noble ran at her but she blocked with a katana.**

Neptune: You think its as easy as swinging?

Noble: Uh, I'll guess no?

**Noble jumped back and pulled the blade out of the ground and ran at Neptune, she kicked Neptunes blade and stabbed her, feeling a rush of energy and a red flash, she fell to her knees over Neptune and was filled with sadness.**

Noble: Neptune!

* * *

Black Heart: What did you do.

Purple Heart: I showed a likely event in our past to her, she's in a state of trauma right now. But, sometimes you gotta do this stuff.

Green Heart: Thats hardly conventional.

Purple Heart: Yes, it isnt, but oh well.

**Noble jumped up and kicked Purple heart to the ground and put her blade on Purple Hearts throat.**

Noble: Now answer me! What the hell are you doing!?

Purple Heart: Its insentive Its supposed to change you to your real form, but your will is very strong.

Noble: Undo it!

Purple Heart: I can't its, inevitable. You'll be overtaken eventually.

Noble: No damnit!

Purple Heart: Oh... I see, you promised to do something didn't you?

Noble: Yes.

Purple Heart: What?

Noble: To return, like this.

Purple Heart: What if I let you make peace, I can prolong it.

Noble: Fine.

**Noble stood up and walked away.**

* * *

**Noble got back to Cathar forlornly walking. She opened the door and stepped inside, Peashy greeted her with a jump at her.**

Peashy: Mommy!

Noble: Hi, Peashy.

**Peashy fell to the ground and landed, looking concerned.**

Peashy: Mommy?

Noble: Peashy, I need to tell you something.

Peashy: Huh? Do you have to leave again?

Noble: Yes... And, I won't be coming back.

Peashy: Mommy! Don't say that!

Noble: I'm sorry. But I can't come back, but. I will send someone to look after you, be nice to her okay?

Peashy: Okay mommy...

**Noble dropped to her knees.**

Noble: Come here.

Peashy: Mommy!

**Peashy said with a sob as she ran to Noble and hugged her.**

Noble: I'll miss you... Goodbye.

Peashy: Mommy...

* * *

**Noble walked back to the Celestial mountain.**

Noble: Alright. Do it.

Purple Heart: Very well, just sit and relax.

**Noble sat down and relaxed, and instantly fainted.**


	38. Episode 7 Finale: Finale

Purple Heart: Do you think they're okay?

Black Heart: Of course, give them time Neptune.

**One of them opened their eyes and looked up.**

Purple Heart: Oh, Nepgear, You're up.

**They studied themselves and stood up.**

Nepgear: So this is what you did...

**They walked over and hugged Purple Heart.**

Purple Heart: Watch, your friends are getting up.

**All three others opened their eyes.**

White Heart: Hello, you two.

**Two of them turned to her.**

Ram and Rom: Sis!

Black Heart: So, how about you?

**The last stood up.**

Uni: Ugh, fainting on the spot, not fun.

* * *

Histoire: My importance has returned. I must bid you farewell. I must go to them.

**Histoire floated to the mountain below.**

* * *

Purple Heart: Alright, we have a world to fix, but where do we start?

Histoire: I can answer that.

**Histoire floated to the center of the circle.**

Histoire: Your old enemy was in the world, go to the central palace.

Uni: Right!

**All of them transformed on the spot.**

Purple Sister: Lets go!

* * *

?:Hmhmhm...

**The goddesses flew into the central palace throneroom and saw someone sitting on the throne.**

Purple Heart: Arfoire!

Arfoire: Yes. I took control of that world. And I will remain in charge. May! Tye! Jay! Bravery! Get out here!

Purple Sister: Them?

**Four people came into the room.**

CFW Magic: Long time no see.

CFW Trick: Kekeke! Hello!

CFW Brave: Ha! I believe we have a fight!

CFW Judge: Found you!

**The goddesses looked in shock as these old enemys entered the room.**

CFW Magic: Hello threes company!

**Purple sister ran at Magic and was hit back with a scythe.**

Purple Heart: Access your ultimate skills, then there won't be a problem, watch.

**Purple Heart ran at Judge and drew her sword.**

Purple Heart: Victory slash!

**She disappeared and reappeared behind Judge, slash marks apeared all around him and he exploded into a massive V.**

Black Sister: Got it!

**She ran towards Brave and shot several lasers at him.**

Uni: Ha! Didn't even need my skill! Top that!

**Brave exploded.**

White Heart: You dont have to top that.

**White sister stepped forward and an orb appeared around them.**

White Sister 1: Absolute Zero!

**A massive amount of ice appeared around Trick and exploded.**

Purple Heart: Go!

**Purple Sister ran at Magic again, but a beam of crossed energy hit Magic.**

White Sister 2: Northern cross!

**Purple sister ran towards Magic.**

Purple Sister: Celestial Serverance!

**She activated a skill and hit Magic with it at the end Magic ruptured and exploded.**

Arfoire: Fine, you win, but I'll be back.

**She disappeared.**

Purple Heart: She will, oh well. Now lets fix this world.

**Purple Sister stepped on to a balchony.**

Purple Sister: Yeah, okay, but I have something I need to do.

**Purple Sister flew off.**

* * *

**In Cathar she landed and returned to human form and went into a house.**

Nepgear: Uh, hello?

**She went in a room.**

Nepgear: Peashy? I was sent to look after you, by someone named... Noble?

**Peashy was sitting on the bed sadly but, at the end sat up and looked at her.**

Peashy: Hi!

**Peashy ran over and hugged Nepgear.**

* * *

Voice: I remember the tone of voice she used... She smiled so big, and I knew I would be with her forever.

**A person was writing in a book.**

Voice: There it was, the end, this was written from Histoires perspective, the rebirth of the world, even though this era was twenty years long, it was only like a passing night in Gameindustri.

Uni: Hey!

**A door opened as they put the pen next to the book.**

Uni: Lets go.

**Nepgear stood up and closed the book.**

Nepgear: I'm comeing.

**The door shut and darkness fell on the room and the book, in bold print on the front was written: Night of knights.**

* * *

Night of knights is a loosely based spin-off of the play _Siegfried _and uses charcters and likenesses from different franchises including:

Monster Hunter (Neckot, and random assorted monsters/locations)

Sword Art Online 2 (Sinon, Death Gun)

Shadow of the Colossus (Emon and four collosi)

Megaman

FNaF

This was written entirely from a PS Vita portable system.


End file.
